


Spidey-kun!

by aniwa_blue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Gay Parents, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Sex Change, Sexual Tension, Super Hero Parents, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman jongle avec le travail, l'école, sa vie de super héros et depuis peu l'entraînement au Shield. Alors, avait-il vraiment besoin que Deadpool débarque dans son appart? À vous de me le dire! Yaoi, humour et bien sûr, caractère explosif et hilarant de Deadpool au rendez-vous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Combat du rouge et du noir

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se situe après l'épisode de Ultimate Spiderman, épisode 16 saison 2. Fait référence aux personnages de Marvel, le Shield, les Avengers et les ennemis récurrents de Spiderman. Fluffy, kawaii et un peu descriptif, mais j'ai pas mit la mension 18 ans et plus pour le rien! :) Ne prévoie pas de tuer personne, juste peut-être de blessé Deadpool, pour un peu de drama! Et parce qu'il s'en sort indemne, la plupart du temps. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Affrontement du rouge et du noir!  
Peter Parker rentrait chez lui. Cela faisait près de trois mois qu’il avait eu cette drôle de mésaventure avec Deadpool et il était bien heureux d’être revenu dans sa vie normale. Quoi que l’entraînement du SHIELD ne soit pas plus doux. Au contraire, ça semblait plus dur de jours en jours…!  
Ces cours terminaient bientôt avec des examens. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour étudier. Il décida de skipper le repas et ouvrit toute suite ses manuels, prévoyant étudier un bon deux, trois heures. Durant la nuit, il y avait plus de risques que son sens d’araignée s’allume, avec les voleurs, les assassins…!  
Il avait eu le temps d’étudier le deux tiers de la matière quand il sentit un souffle autre que le sien dans l’appartement. Il eut juste le temps d’envoyer son stylo vers l’étranger ayant pénétré dans son appart, sautant et s’aggripant avec ses mains et ses pieds sans bas au plafond.  
Il vit Deadpool, son crayon ayant érafler son costume au niveau du bras. Il sourcilla avant de sourire, remuant son katana dans sa direction.  
-Spidey! Vieille branche…!  
-Range-moi ce truc! ordonna-t-il, avant de sourciller. Et je ne suis pas Spiderman!  
-Oh ho ho…! Oui, d’accord! C’est bon, navré mon cher de vous avoir déranger… Mais comment tu fais alors pour tenir au plafond?! demanda Deadpool, devant le trouver très amusant.  
Peter sauta au sol et recula d’un bon arrière, Deadpool tenta de la trancher en deux.  
-Ah ha! Je t’ai presque eu!  
-Je ne suis pas d’humeur à jouer à Chat! répliqua Peter, lui lançant ses manuelles les moins précieux, Deadpool les tranchant avant de se prendre finalement son poing dans le visage.  
-Aie…! J’avoue que tu as plus de force que certains des X-Mens…! Je le reconnais, petit…! s’écria Deadpool, essayant de le trancher en deux, Peter grimaçant en s’agrippant en haut du mur, voyant la lame s’enfoncer dans le plancher.  
-HIIIIIIIIIIII! s’écria la femme vivant en bas, Peter plissant les yeux.  
-Désolé! cria-t-il, allant dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à son opposant.  
-Ho… Monsieur veut se faire élégant pour moi…! C’est trop gentil…! déclara Deadpool, attendant trois secondes, avant de sortir son fusil et de tirer tout autour de la poignée.  
La porte s’entrouvrit, Deadpool souriant avec ses yeux, donnant une petite tape sur la porte pour rentrer… découvrant une chambre vide…!  
-Attrape-moi si tu le peux, Deadpool! s’écria Spiderman, ayant revêtu son costume et traversait la fenêtre, agitant sa main du toit voisin.  
-On veut finalement jouer à chat?! fit Deadpool, agrandissant ses yeux de stupeur avant de rire et de le poursuivre en courant.  
Ses mouvements étaient presque parfaits, comme ceux d’un ninja. Spiderman se demandait bien qui le payait pour le tuer…! Était-ce le goblin vert? Rhynos? Electro…? Peut-être Sandman?  
Il lui demanda qui le payait, sachant que Deadpool était une vraie pie et qu’il finirait bien par cracher le morceau. Mais son opposant se mit à rire.  
-Oh, elle est bonne… Qui me paye?! Qui me paye?!  
Il lui lança ses deux épées à la fois, Spiderman se mettant sur le côté, sa tête se retrouvant entre les deux lames. Il se baissa et tenta de s’enfuir mais Deadpool lui envoyait un coup de pied dans le derrière, le faisant tomber la tête la première sur le bardeau d’un toit.  
-Comme si quelqu’un voulait me payer, après ce que tu m’as fait…?! demanda-t-il, Spiderman se mettant sur le côté, prenant l’air antipersonnel.  
-Allons dont…! Comme si quelqu’un avait pu voir ce qui s’est passé à l’école de Taskmaster! s’écria Spiderman, Deadpool s’assoyant sur lui, le fusil en main mais l’utilisant juste comme un micro.  
-… Les auditeurs… ont… tout… vu…! murmura-t-il, ses yeux brillants et la noirceur tombant sur eux, comme sur une pièce de théatre.  
-… Et c’est reparti pour les effets dramatiques…! se dit Spiderman, n’étant surpris de rien.  
Pourquoi, de tous les supers héros, il était le seul à pouvoir voir la folie de Deadpool?!  
-Auparavant, j’étais un simple chasseur de prime… Ce dernier réputé pour réussir 97% pour 100% de ses plans…! Mais un jour, une araignée s’est offerte pour devenir son disciple. Le pauvre Deadpool s’est dit « Pourquoi pas? » et l’a prit sous son aile, lui a montré tout les trucs, toutes les astuces…! Et froidement, l’araignée lui a rétorqué qu’il en avait assez, il a prit un bazooka…!  
-C’était un livre… Une moralité K.O.! s’écria Spiderman, n’ayant ni le temps ni envie de tomber aussi bas que Deadpool.  
Ce dernier le dévisageant, surpris, avant de sembler se rappeler.  
-Oh, c’est vrai… C’était moi qui tenait le bazooka… Mais alors, ce combat…? AH! Oui, Taskmaster…! J’ai oublié sa présence, tellement tu m’as obsédé…!  
-… Allez, crache le morceau… Combien d’argent tu as gagné depuis que je t’ai vaincu? demanda Spiderman, se doutant qu’il lui mentait.  
-Sincèrement? Proche d’un million…! avoua Deadpool, Spiderman balbutiant.  
-Un mi-mi-million?! Bon sang, et tu essais de me tuer parce que j’aurais réduit ta popularité…?!  
-… Un million d’argent Monopoly…! commenta gravement Deadpool, enfonçant soudain son fusil dans son nombril, Spiderman grimaçant.  
-Aie! Ah…! Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi bon que ça…! répliqua-t-il, avant de réaliser qu’il était peut-être en mauvaise situation pour lui dire ce genre de chose.  
Deadpool ricana et baissa son fusil sur son corps.  
-Et tu sais combien de choses on peut se payer?  
-New York? La Grande Avenue? répliqua Spiderman, penchant la tête, décidant que pour s’en sortir, il valait mieux rentrer dans son monde et devancer ses idées folles.  
-… Hé…! Mais c’est vrai…! C’est pas fou, ça…! s’écria Deadpool, clignant des yeux. Pourquoi déjà tu as voulu me battre, l’araignée…?  
-C’est Spidey, Dead…! Et primo, je n’ai jamais voulu me battre contre toi…! Nous avons eu des différents, mais sérieusement, celui qui veut se battre contre toi doit être encore plus fou que toi…!  
-Ah… c’est un compliment…? demanda Deadpool, penchant la tête, Spiderman hochant la sienne avant de grimacer.  
Son fusil toujours chargé venait de glisser entre ses jambes.  
-D-d-d-deadpool? bégaya l’araignée, fortement mal à l’aise mais son opposant se mettait à rire, venant de comprendre la blague, dans un élan de lucidité.  
Il riait tellement qu’il lâcha son arme et lui tapa la cuisse, se couchant presque sur lui.  
-Ah ha ha ha! Plus fou que moi…! Génial! Oh…! Oh! Elle est bonne…! s’écria-t-il, relevant la tête, toujours couché sur lui, voyant l’air gêné et embêté de Spidey. …On s’est déjà vu quelque part… mademoiselle?  
Spiderman détesta qu’il prenne son ton grave et séducteur avec lui et réussit avec ses bras à l’éloigner de son visage, le remettant assis sur son bassin. Il poussa son fusil qui glissa sur le toit et se retrouva dans la gouttière.  
-Je ne suis pas une femme, Deadpool! Et tu le sais…! s’énerva-t-il, Deadpool clignant des yeux.  
-Je le sais, vraiment? Attends une minute…! s’écria-t-il, glissant sa main sur son entrejambe, Spiderman ayant le souffle coupé.  
Le fusil avait frôler son entrejambe et il bandait. Il détesta l’air espiègle de Deadpool en trouvant son sexe et en le caressant à travers le tissu de sa combinaison.  
-Tu devrais faire comme moi, poussin, et te mettre une coquille…! Ça évite bien des situations complexantes, comme de bander devant ton ennemi juré…! s’écria Deadpool en lui murmurant la chose comme pour un ami embarrassé.  
-Tu as déjà bandé devant Wolverine?! demanda Spidey, Deadpool se redressa, scandalisé.  
-Qui, moi?! Allons, qui te l’a dit?! s’écria-t-il, prenant un air choqué, les poings sur les hanches. Ah! Je savais que je n’aurais jamais du en parler à ma conscience, même pour lui demander si c’était normale…! Traitresse!  
-N… Non, elle ne m’a rien dit…! fit Spiderman, reculant et se relevant, tirant sa toile par en arrière, près à s’enfuir.  
-… Ah, d’accord! répliqua Deadpool, riant, avant de s’avancer vers lui, un regard louche. Mais alors, qui te l’a dit?  
-Tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que Wolverine… À part lui, quel autre pire ennemi tu pourrais avoir…?! Sauf les Avengers au complet…! commenta Spiderman, Deadpool réfléchissant avant d’hocher les épaules.  
-C’est étrange, mais même moi, je trouve que ton raisonnement se tient…! Bon, sinon… Tu as vu mon fusil?! demanda soudain Deadpool, se fouillant, Spiderman souriant.  
-Je pense qu’il est partie… Par là! s’écria-t-il, pointant l’endroit où il l’avait fait tomber.  
-Oh! Le chéri! Papa vient te chercher! s’écria Deadpool, courant sur le toit, glissant et se rattrapa dans une magnifique cabriole sur sur la gouttière.  
Spiderman quittait les lieux avec sa toile, soupirant, se disant que malgré le manque de mémoire de Deadpool, il allait revenir, presque sûr…! Il allait devoir changer d’appartement.  
Soudain, un tir de gun brisa son fils et avant qu’il ne puisse en lancer un autre, deux bras musclés le rattrapèrent.  
-Tu pensais pouvoir partir sans que je te demande ton numéro, ma belle à huit pattes? demanda Deadpool, marchant dans la rue en le portant, souriant, Spiderman se débattant.  
-Mais lâche-moi! Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin?!  
-… Très peu de choses… Viens, on va discuter dans ce café… Tu aimes le café? J’adore le café! s’écria-t-il, s’assoyant et prenant une tasse de café à une autre personne dans le restaurant, les gens s’éloignant, effrayé.  
Spiderman soupira mais s’assit, craignant d’énerver Deadpool et qu’il ne tue des innocents en se fâchant.  
-Bon… De quoi tu veux parler, Dead…? demanda Spiderman, sourcillant, posant un bras sur la table, fatigué.  
-Je veux que tu me rendes l’argent que je me serais fait avec la liste…!  
-… Je n’ai pas d’argent, Dead…! répliqua sincèrement Spiderman.  
« Et même si ça aurait été le cas, je ne te donnerais rien! » songea-t-il, Deadpool réfléchissant.  
S’il pouvait réfléchir sérieusement…!  
-D’aaaccord… Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as de valeur, Spidey?  
-Hein?! Mais rien…! Juste mes pouvoirs, un appart… Si mon logeur ne me renvoit pas pour la pagaille que tu y as fait…! s’écria Spidey.  
Deadpool sourcilla, semblant réaliser le tort qu’il avait commis.  
-… Mais… Tu n’as qu’à dire que j’étais de passage! Les gens m’aiment trop pour me punir, moi…!  
-Les gens essayent de te tuer, Dead…! Mais tu ne le sais pas parce que tu guéris toujours de toutes tes blessures et tu perds la mémoire 8 fois par jours!  
-9 fois par jour! corrigea Deadpool, avant de soupirer, se prenant la tête. Mais c’est pas comme si je faisais exprès, de me faire des ennemis… Les gens devraient m’aimer, bon sang…! Je ne fais que du bien autour de moi…!  
-En volant, tuant et trompant tes alliés? Enfin, quand tu en as…? Deadpool, je pense que tu devrais parler plus souvent avec ta conscience… Et pas juste quand tu bandes pour un homme…! Pour des questions encore plus grave… Est-ce que tuer est vraiment la solution…?  
-… Wow! Tu veux que je demande une question aussi adulte à ma conscience?! Elle n’est pas assez mature pour encaisser un truc pareil!  
-… Si ta conscience n’est pas assez mature, alors, pourquoi tu… Oh, laisse tomber…! soupira Spidey, se couchant la tête sur la table.  
Un serveur arriva, toussotant.  
-Voulez-vous commander? demanda-t-il, étant certainement drogué pour ne pas comprendre que Deadpool et Spiderman étaient à cette table et que l’un des deux étaient assez instable pour lui lancer une bombe comme pourboire.  
Deadpool ne se fit pas prier.  
-Je veux une grosse boisson gazeuse, une moyenne frite, un gros hamburger, un pot de piquel…! Et parce que je surveille ma ligne de dieu, je prendrais aussi juste un petit chausson aux pommes et framboise…!  
-… Je vous amène ce qu’on a de plus semblables, m’sieur…! Et vous, le jeune? demanda le serveur en se tournant vers Spidey.  
« Mais j’ai le même âge que toi! » se dit-il, vexé mais soupirant.  
-… Juste un verre d’eau…!  
-Quoi?! Tu es dans l’un des plus prestigieux café de la ville et tu demandes juste de l’eau?! demanda Deadpool, choqué, Spidey soupira.  
-Dead…! J’ai pas d’argent pour payé…! Et même l’eau, parfois, on paye…!  
-Oh oh ho…. Moi, j’ai un truc pour ne jamais payer…! répliqua le tueur, Spiderman réalisant qu’il avait à nouveau ses sabres dans son dos.  
-… Tu ne unalive personne aujourd’hui, Deadpool! Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à mon paiement!  
-Ah oui? C’est bon, alors…! Comment tu vas me payer, en passant, mon cher? demanda Deadpool, Spiderman soupirant.  
Il se sentait vraiment fatigué.  
-Tiens, je pourrais bien te loger une nuit et te laisser dormir dans mon lit… Sniff? Et aussi te laisser prendre une douche. Tu en as besoin…!  
-… Quoi?! Un petit nid douillet?! Mais que va dire ta fiancée, Spidey? Petit coquin! se mit à blaguer Deadpool, riant, Spidey sourcillant.  
-… Elle ne me remarque pas… Je suis invisible, sans mon costume…! fit-il, encore plus déprimé, Deadpool cessant de rire, semblant le considérer sérieusement.  
-… Une peine de cœur, bonhomme…? Comme je le disais à Wolverine, après avoir démembré sa copine « Une de perdue, dix de retrouver…! »  
-Mais est-ce que tu t’écoutes?! La vie n’est pas un conte de fée, Dead! Un mec ne peut pas penser à une autre fille alors que celle qu’il est amoureux depuis gosse est toujours là! Toujours vibrante dans sa mémoire! L’amour ne se commande pas comme une pizza, Dead! Est-ce que tu as seulement été une fois vraiment amoureux?!  
Deadpool sembla soudain songeur.  
-J’ai eu beaucoup de femmes, tu sais… Mais aucune d’elle n’était aussi bonne et chaude que Mystic…  
-Qui?!  
-Une mutante… Ouh, et une excentrique aussi…! Elle pouvait me faire rire comme elle pouvait me poignarder dans le dos…! On ne s’ennuyait jamais avec elle… Et puis un jour, elle m’a dit qu’elle partait pour travailler avec Magneto. Et que je devais trouver ma vie.  
-… Je pensais que tu avais une romance avec la mort, aussi…! demanda Spidey, ayant lu des comiques.  
-Chut chut chut…! répliqua Dead, sourcillant, regardant autour d’eux, nerveux qu’elle les aille entendu.  
Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher et lui murmura dans l’oreille quelques mots.  
-Quoi?! Toi?! Trop bien pour elle?!  
-Je suis immortel! Soyons sérieux…! On se voit mais j’ai besoin d’une personne en cher et en os…! Et elle voit encore ce monstre destructeur dans l’espace, Thanos-truc! Non, c’est du passé…! Je tourne la page… Et toi, Spidey? Ta Mary quelque chose? Tu tournes la page, toi aussi…?  
-… Je ne t’ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas penser à une autre fille qu’elle?! Même si elle ne me voit pas?!  
-Qui t’a parlé d’une fille?  
Spidey écarquilla les yeux alors que le serveur apportait leurs commandes et que Deadpool commença à manger avec bon appétit.  
Enfin, l’araignée retrouva l’usage de la parole.  
-Tu es cinglé…!  
-On me le dit souvent, merci! répliqua Deadpool, Spiderman sourcillant avant de se lever et de partir.  
Son comparse le regarda s’éloigner, ne comprenant pas la colère dans ses pas.  
Trois minutes plus tard, il l’avait suivit et marchait sur les toits.  
-Alors, ton offre tient toujours, j’espère! s’écria Deadpool, joyeux.  
-Ouais… Tu peux dormir chez moi, si tu ne tues personne…!  
-Personne du logement? Bahhh… Tu n’es pas drôle, mais c’est bon…! De toute manière, j’aurais du réservé pour le plaza! Mais même une célébrité comme moi n’a pas tout ce qu’il veut, même en claquant des doigts…! s’écria-t-il, Spiderman secouant la tête.  
-Allez, viens…

Deadpool prenait une douche alors que Peter finissait d’étudier. S’il n’avait pas eu un contrôle, il aurait peut-être songer à appeler Nick Fury et le prévenir que Deadpool était en ville. Pas chez lui, pas dans sa douche! Mais certainement que l’équipe du SHIELD pourrait savoir quels genres de plans ce type avait en tête et pourrait protéger les innocents qu’il allait attaquer.  
Mais comment prévoir, avec Deadpool?  
Il avait finit sa révision et soupira, ayant rarement eu assez de temps pour tout revoir de ses leçons. Mais il se dit qu’avec l’assassin en ville, les criminels devaient se tenir à carreaux…  
-Mouah…! Ça fait du bien…! déclara son invité, Peter se tournant pour lui demander s’il comptait rester longtemps mais se tu.  
Deadpool n’avait pas juger bon de remettre son costume et Peter le découvrit sous son vrai apparence. Chauve, les yeux bleus et ses centaines de cicatrices sur tout le corps. C’était d’autant plus visible avec juste une serviette sur ses hanches…!  
Malgré tout, il était fort, athlétique, comme Wolverine et les autres X-Men…! Et il ne semblait pas souffrir de ses blessures, n’étant pas dut par des lames ou même des armes à feu…  
-… Tu admires le spécimen? demanda soudain le drôle de bouffon, bombant ses muscles.  
« Il est cinglé…! » songea Peter, ses lunettes baissant sur l’arrête de son nez.  
Mais il ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant sa jovialité et sa confiance en lui. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’être effroyable et repoussant à la vue des autres… C’était un avare égoïste, mais il en connaissait bien assez, avec l’équipe d’Avenger, le SHIELD et ses ennemis.  
-C’est ça…, répondit-il, retournant dans ses manuels, le chauve baissa ses yeux, semblant surpris de cette réponse vague mais où aucune moquerie ne semblait planer.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu lis…? demanda-t-il, Peter finissant son paragraphe avant de s’écarter pour qu’il jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.  
-… Bah! C’est de la chimie, de la science? rajouta Deadpool, surpris.  
-Des formules qui ont permis d’inventer des inventions très sophistiqués… La fusion nucléaire, les micro-ondes…!  
-Ouhhh…! C’est bien, les micro-ondes! Tu y mets un plat congelé et ça ressort, pimp, tout chaud et coulant! s’écria-t-il, se léchant les lèvres.  
-… Tu viens de manger…, répliqua Peter, n’ayant plus grand-chose dans son fridge.  
-C’est vrai…? Ah, ben oui…! répliqua le super héros à la personnalité fort unique, assis sur le bras de son sofa usé.  
Il le regarda continuer à lire son livre. Il finit par siffloter, tourner ses pouces, promener ses pieds dans le dos de Peter. Rien ne semblait le déconcentrer.  
-Tu veux devenir un savant…? demanda enfin Deadpool.  
-Ouais… J’aimerais ça…, répliqua Peter, Deadpool semblant lointain, grave.  
-… Ce sont des sales types comme ça qui m’ont transformés en immortel…  
Peter sourcilla et se tourna vers lui. Il ne semblait pas se moquer ni blaguer. Il semblait plonger dans ses réflexions… Ses souvenirs?  
-… Tu as des souvenirs de ce qui s’est passé…? demanda Peter, intrigué.  
-Pas grand-chose, des flashs, parfois, quand mes deux consciences ou le narrateur ne m’influencent pas dans une aventure farfelue… Une prison, un labo… Des testes, encore des testes… Et une douleur lancinante, la peau qui arrache et qui vous brûle… Bah, c’est peut-être pour ça, ses cicatrices qui ne partent pas, même à l’eau de javel!  
Peter sourcilla, se demandant s’il pouvait le croire.  
Mais il n’était pas fou. Il étudiait sa biologie. Il prit son bras et regarda plus proche sa peau. C’était sûrement un cancer de la peau qui pouvait détériorer autant ses cellules… Mais son stade semblait immobilisé, figé à une étape encore sécuritaire pour sa survie.  
-… Je suis désolé…, répondit Peter, comprenant bien des choses.  
Avec un tel cancer, normal qu’il se soit offert pour devenir un cobaye et peut-être guérir… Mais à quel prix…?  
-Hum? Pourquoi? demanda Deadpool, surpris.  
-Pour ton cancer…, répondit Peter, rangeant ses livres, ne voyant pas l’air surpris et presque douloureux de Deadpool.  
-… Un can-can-can…? répéta-t-il, avant de se prendre la tête.  
Il se mit à gémir, Peter se retournant, le voyant se lever et se cogner contre les meubles. Il semblait souffrir.  
-Dead? Hé! HÉ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas…?!  
-AHHH! s’écria Deadpool, sa peau se fissurant à son visage.  
Peter grimaça mais courut et revint avec une serviette mouillé qu’il lui mit sur sa tête. Il le força à s’asseoir au sol et il le serra dans ses bras, alors que la serviette se tâchait de sang.  
-Mal! J’ai mal…! chiala Deadpool, sanglotant, serrant Peter comme son seul appuie.  
Peter ne savait pas si son mal était contagieux. Mais il lui frottait le dos, sentant sa peau se fissurer, même à cet endroit. Il espérait ne pas lui faire plus mal.  
-C’est bon, c’est bon… Ça va passer… Tu vas guérir, tu ne vas plus souffrir… Dans quelques minutes… Chuuut…! murmura-t-il.  
Il s’inspirait de ce que lui disait Tante Mai quand il revenait, le genou écorché ou avec un ongle brisé dans la chair. Mais la souffrance de Deadpool était bien plus affreuse, bien plus terrible que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.  
Après deux minutes, les sanglots cessèrent. Deadpool continua a serré Peter, respirant profondément.  
-… Ça va mieux, Deadpool…?  
-… Wade… C’était mon nom…, murmura Deadpool, Peter écarquilla les yeux.  
Sa peau semblait guérir et revenir à un état normal. Il lui sembla voir moins de cicatrice mais comment savoir…? Il ne l’avait pas vu torse nu assez souvent pour bien juger…!  
Wade enleva la serviette sur sa tête, révélant un visage calme, neuf. Mais ses joues et son front étaient toujours ravagés de quelques cicatrices. Mais moins laide que les précédentes.  
-… Wade, hein…? fit Peter, avant de se lever et de revenir avec un verre d’eau. Tu te rappelle d’autres choses..?  
-… Maman… Morte… Le père absent… L’armée, les tests, la douleur, la peau qui brûle… Des électrochocs… Puis plus rien…! mentit Wade.  
Il n’avait pas envie de dire ce qu’il avait fait, dans le projet X, avec ses pouvoirs de régénérations et de ses créateurs. Il n’aurait pas souhaité être la ménagère qui aurait nettoyer cette boucherie…!  
Mais il voyait à présent des images plus claires, une partie de son enfance. Il allait certainement tout oublier… Mais cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se confier en une personne de confiance…!  
« Comment ça, de confiance?! » demanda une voix pernicieuse dans sa tête.  
« … Peut-être parce qu’il ne t’a jamais blessé, tiré dessus, coupé en deux ou fait exploser? » suggéra une voix plus douce et sage.  
-Taisez-vous, vous voyez pas que j’ai un flash back drama? répliqua Wade, les voix partant et Peter souriant, commençant à le comprendre dans sa folie.  
-Tu as l’air mieux… Est-ce que ça t’arrive souvent…?  
-C’est quand tu as dit le mot « C ». Sinon, non, ça ne m’était jamais arrivé…! commenta Wade, se levant… et la serviette autour de sa taille tombant.  
Peter regarda ailleurs, complexé, mais Wade ne semblait pas pressé de se couvrir.  
-J’imagine que tu ne veux pas qu’on dorme ensemble, le premier soir…! Le sofa va me suffire, vieux…! assura Deadpool, les poings sur les hanches.  
-Ah! Je vais t’amener des couvertures de-Aie! fit Peter, se levant et se carapatant, tellement qu’il se frappa le tibia sur la table basse.  
Cela fit glousser Wade, avant qu’il n’aille dans la chambre de Peter pendant que ce dernier lui préparait un lit de fortune, fouille et trouve un caleçon. Il l’enfila, bomba les fesses et hocha les épaule.  
-Bah, c’est serrer, mais ça fera l’affaire…!  
Peter revint avec des oreillers et le vit coucher sur le dos sur le divan, semblant déjà endormit.  
-… C’est mon…? Bah…! finit par dire Peter, le couvrant et ne lui demandant pas de lui rendre son sous-vêtement.  
Il réussit à dormir, après quelques heures, réalisant qu’il avait un assassin dans son salon et regrettant de faire si facilement confiance aux gens démunis et seuls comme lui.


	2. Vie commune?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que ferait Peter et Wade s'ils vivaient ensemble à l'année longue? :)

Chapitre 2 : Vie commune?  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une odeur de crêpes dans le nez. Il se leva, se grattant, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux. Deadpool avait remit son costume mais avait en plus un chapeau de chef.  
-Le déjeuner sera presque près, chaton…! déclara Deadpool sur une voix chantante, Peter sursautant, reculant, stupéfait, effrayé, craintif.   
Mais il revint de sa stupeur et s’assit nerveusement à la table de la cuisine. Deadpool lui servit dix crêpes et s’en garda une trentaine.  
-Bonne appétit! fit-il, s’en allant pour piquer dans les crêpes mais Peter sortit une autre assiette et prit le surplus des deux plats et le mit dans l’assiette au milieu de la table. Hein?!  
-Commence par 3…! Tu me diras si tu as encore faim…! proposa Peter, n’ayant pas envie de le voir être malade.   
Déjà qu’il allait avoir du mal à expliquer ses serviettes tâchés de sang au propriétaire de la laverie…!   
-Mais je suis très capable! Je suis un grand garçon…! commenta Deadpool, ayant relevé le bas de son masque pour manger.  
Peter l’ignora et commença à manger. Son expression changea, s’attendant presque à ce qu’elles soient épicés. Mais non, ces crêpes étaient très goûteuses. Même qu’elles étaient légères et goûtaient la vanille et la cannelle…!   
-Wow…! Dead…! C’est délicieux…! s’écria l’étudiant, l’assassin sourit.  
-Un secret du métier, petit…! Avant une journée bien chargée, tu dois bien manger…! Parfois, je n’ai pas les ingrédients, ou je dois les voler… Mais tu avais tout ce qu’il fallait! Et la voisine m’a très gentiment prêté la vanille et l’huile!  
-… Quoi?! Tu es allé voir la voisine dans ton costume?! demanda Peter, horrifié, devenant vert.  
Il allait se faire jeter dehors, c’était sûr…!   
-Non, allons…! Je suis fou, mais pas stupide…! J’y suis aller en caleçon…! Elle a eu du mal à me quitter des yeux, pauvre chéri…!  
-Et qu’est-ce que tu as dit sur nous?  
-Que tu m’as ouvert la porte de ton cœur et de ton appartement…! Elle a semblé surprise! Ah! Je fais encore des jaloux, partout où je vais…! s’écria Deadpool, Peter reculant, n’ayant plus faim, d’un coup.  
Mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire…?! Laissez un homme rester chez lui était un peu louche…! Ce n’était pas son frère, ni son cousin, encore moins son père…! Non, c’était peut-être mieux qu’on le croit… curieux et ambigüe avec sa sexualité plutôt qu’on ne découvre qu’il laissait Deadpool cuisiner des crêpes chez lui…!   
-J’ai un entraînement au SHIELD après les cours…! Si tu n’as rien à faire, tu pourras y faire un tour, toi aussi…? suggéra Spiderman, ayant espéré pouvoir l’y faire revenir.  
Il ferait alors face à Fury et aurait enfin les sanctions qu’il méritait…! Quoi que… Il n’était… pas si dangereux que ça… Non?!  
-Oh ho ho…! Non…! Même si on était amant, je ne te ferais pas un tel plaisir…! répliqua Deadpool sur un ton de voix grave et sérieux, enfin, aussi sérieux que pouvait être Deadpool avec son costume.  
Peter grimaça mais secoua la tête.  
-Tu sais quoi?! Oublie ça…! Je suis sûr que si on se battait en ville et que tu me battais, tu aurais plein de clients et tu ne serais pas obliger de traîner dans le coin…!  
-DAH! Mais monsieur ne veut pas se battre…! Tu te rappelles?! Pas d’épée, pas de gun, tu es comme une cible mouvante! Comment tu supportes d’être aussi désarmé?! demanda Deadpool.  
Peter sourit. Il n’avait pas à faire semblant d’être un simple étudiant pour lui…!   
8 minutes plus tard, il mettait son sac sur ses épaules, se tournant vers Deadpool, observant deux secondes son chef-d’œuvre avant de détourner la tête, s’assurant qu’il n’oubliait pas son portefeuille.  
-Je t’ai laissé un bras détaché pour que tu finisses de manger ton déjeuner et je t’ai laissé aussi une carafe de limonade… Je viendrais te libérer après les cours, avant mon entraînement au SHIELD! Passe une bonne journée, Dead…! déclara-t-il, agitant sa main.  
Deadpool tourna sur lui-même, ligoté dans la toile de son hôte, clignant des yeux, sa bouche toujours visible faisant un O de surprise, seulement un bras hors de la toile pendant librement. Enfin, il sourit.  
-Oh ho ho…! Le gamin apprend du maître…! C’était bon, excellent…! déclara Deadpool, essayant d’atteindre son katana mais ne pouvant pas le sortir, à cause de toutes ses toiles. Crotte…! Comment je fais pour aller aux toilettes…?!

Quand Peter revint, il retrouva sa toile, mais sans Deadpool dedans… Seul le costume de Deadpool y était encore, avec sa ceinture, ses armes.  
-… Il n’a pas prit un de mes costumes pour aller…?! se demanda Peter, inquiet, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et la referma presque aussitôt, dégoûté.  
Deadpool faisait une sieste dans son lit, une fesse visible de sous les couvertures.  
« Pourquoi il doit toujours dormir presque nu?! » songea Peter, les battements de son cœur accélérant.  
Il se dit qu’il devrait vraiment prévenir Nick de la présence de Deadpool. Sinon, il allait finir par le regretter… Il rouvrit lentement la porte, nerveux, voulant le voir, se sentant mal de lui faire ça. Il lui faisait confiance…! Il baissait même ses défenses, alors qu’au matin…!  
-BOUH! s’écria Wade, lui sautant dessus et s’assoyant sur ses hanches, comme la veille. On m’espionne en tenue d’Adam? Oh, pitié, Spidey…!   
-C’est Peter! Et non, je n’ai aucune envie de t’espionner…! Tiens! Un boxer! s’écria Peter, le sortant de son sac et lui tendant.  
-Un cadeau pour moi?! Il ne fallait pas…! Hé-hé! C’est ma taille…! fit-il, avant de sourire devant les petits personnages d’X-Men dessus. Ohhh… Chibi-Storm et Cyclop…! Et la Beast!   
-Je me suis dit que ça te plairait plus que Batman ou Superman…! s’écria Peter, le repoussant et sortant ses courses, remplissant le frigo. Écoute, je dois partir toute suite. Si tu penses rester un moment et que tu sais cuisiner quelques petits choses, tu pourrais nous faire une omelette… Seulement si tu sais la cuisiner…!  
-Pas de tracas, Spidey… Hum… Peter? se corrigea Wade, ayant mit le boxer et prenant dans ses bras Peter. Je nous ferais un bon repas pour que tu deviennes fort et que tu protèges notre famille…!   
-Nous serons une famille quand nous aurons des enfants, Wade…! répliqua en blaguant Spidey, ne songeant pas qu’il le prendrait au sérieux, pas pour un truc aussi grave. Mais tu serais chic de cuisiner un bon plat! Je file!  
-Fil, mon araignée…! À ce soir…! fit Wade, agitant sa main.

L’entraînement était dur, comme d’habitude. Mais Spiderman avait plus d’entrain, plus d’adresse…  
Nick Fury le regarda combattre un cyborg et simplement lui arracher la tête d’un coup de pied et éviter les autres lasers. Il sourcilla.  
Il n’avait jamais été fort sur la violence… Il avait déjà étudié son style de combat. Et il était clair qu’il imitait un autre homme que lui… Mais qui…?!  
Spidey alla s’asseoir, relevant son masque pour s’essuyer le cou de la sueur s’y étant accumulé.  
-Je peux te parler? demanda Fury, Spiderman se tourna et clignant des yeux.   
-Bien sûr, Furry… Qu’est-ce qu’il y a…? Mon jeu de jambe n’était pas assez bon? J’aurais pu me faire tuer 6, 7 fois?  
-Non, tu étais… très bien, dans cet entraînement… Je n’ai rien à noter de vraiment bien méchant…, commenta Furry, réussissant à faire sourire Spiderman.  
Avant de le faire réaliser qu’il y avait des doutes dans sa voix.  
-… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas…?  
-Quelque chose semble influencer ton jeu… Tu sembles joyeux. Alors que d’habitude…!   
-Je sais, d’habitude, je suis malheureux et trop réfléchie…! répliqua Spiderman.  
-Alors que tu t’es mit à combattre seulement par l’instinct… Et par la passion du combat… C’est comme les meilleurs se battent… Et comment ils tombent, trop souvent…! commenta Fury.  
-Hé! D’habitude, vous me dites que je ne suis jamais assez bon ou prévoyant…! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez…?!  
-Ton style est unique, Spiderman, et je compte sur ce facteur pour équilibrer les missions… Tu es un bon acolyte, un membre de support…  
-… Et si je voulais avoir le premier rôle, parfois?! demanda soudain Spiderman, Fury sourcillant.  
Le héros respira profondément avant de se prendre le front, ne sachant pas d’où ça venait.  
-… Je suis navré, je n’aurais pas du crier…! Vous avez raison… On a chacun son rôle…  
-Tu es jeune…! La plupart des jeunes supers héros pensent comme toi… Et ils se font tuer en mission…! commenta Fury. Je te préfère plus réfléchie, plus mature… Tu es parfois plus sage que tes aînés. Ne perd pas ces qualités, Spiderman…! pria son maître, s’en allant, Spiderman sourcillant.  
Il aurait eu une bonne occasion de lui dire que Deadpool était en ville…! Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire qu’il l’accueillait chez lui comme un vieil ami. Et il avait le feeling que Deadpool pouvait ne pas être aussi odieux qu’il ne le montrait…!

De retour à l’appartement, il sentit une bonne odeur… Mais il trouva aussi 6 sacs de toiles noires remplie d’argent.   
-… DEADPOOL?! cria Peter, lançant son sac à dos au sol, rageusement, son costume y glissant.  
-Oh, Spidey! Passez une bonne…? commença Deadpool, ayant encore son costume de mercenaire, mais ayant mit le boxer par-dessus ce dernier, détournant la tête de la télévision pour le regarder.   
Peter lui lança sa toile et le tira vers lui, Deadpool le laissant faire, ricanant.  
-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein? demanda-t-il, Peter n’ayant pas envie de rire.  
-D’où vient cette argent dans le hall?! demanda-t-il, Deadpool répondant immédiatement.  
-Mais du ciel, mon enfant!  
-Ne te moque pas de moi! Je vais appeler la police et…!  
-Et quoi?! Tu vas leur montrer ton costume de super héros en même temps, mon loup?! demanda Deadpool, avant de rire, ayant mit la main sur le costume qui avait glissé au sol.  
Peter soupira, laissant tomber pour cette fois, mais alla dans sa chambre et s’enfermant, ignorant son repas tout chaud sur la table.  
-… Spidey…? Ça va refroidir…!  
-Je ne mange pas avec un braqueur de banque…!  
-Hé! Ne m’insulte pas! J’ai donné Electro à des savants qui voulaient l’étudier…! Voilà comment j’ai eu l’argent! s’écria Deadpool, sur un ton plus sérieux.  
La porte de chambre de Peter s’entrouvrit. Il le regarda, intrigué.  
-… Tu es sérieux?  
-Comme je le suis d’habitude…! commenta Deadpool, les poings sur les hanches, mais cela n’inspirait rien à Peter.  
Il s’en allait pour refermer sa porte mais un katana se glissa dans l’ouverture, Deadpool se frayant un chemin, souriant sous son masque.  
-Spidey chéri…! Arrête de me faire la tête…! Sinon, Dead va être tout triste et va tuer des gens pour se défouler…!  
-Non, pitié…! soupira Peter, avant de finir par sortir, s’assoyant à la cuisine et mangeant ce qu’il avait fait. … c’est bon…!  
-Bonnn! fit Deadpool, avant d’enlever son masque et de manger avec lui.  
Spiderman finit de manger avant de servir un verre de jus à Deadpool, n’ayant pas d’alcool pour le cuisiner. Mais il espérait que cela ferait le même effet.  
-Dis, Wade… Où tu as amené Electro? demanda-t-il, Dead sourcillant.  
-Qui c’est, Wade?  
-C’est ton nom… Tu me l’as dit hier soir…! expliqua Peter, Wade sourcillant, réfléchissant.  
-… Ma foi, si je te l’ai dit… J’ai un nom de famille, aussi?  
-Non… Mais je peux faire des recherches au SHIELD. Avec ton nom et ton vrai prénom, je devrais pouvoir découvrir tes origines… Tes vraies origines…  
-Oh ho ho…! Non, c’est top secrète! Plus secret encore que l’endroit où a disparu tes parents…! commenta Dead, Peter sourcillant.  
-… Je ne veux pas que tu parles ou que tu te moques d’eux, d’accord…? s’écria Peter, fronçant les sourcils, sentant une vraie colère naitre en lui.  
En plus des souvenirs douloureux de l’abandon…!   
-… Pas même de ton tonton? commenta Deadpool, se voulant innocent.  
-NON! s’écria son hôte, furieux de son impudence.   
-D’accord! Une corde sensible de ta toile sentimentale, hein, Spidey? se moqua Deadpool en plissant ses yeux, souriant.  
Peter se leva, son assiette vide, commençant la vaisselle et alla s’installer au salon pour étudier.  
-Tu ne me fais pas la tête, là? demanda Deadpool, amusé.  
-Non, je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux…! répliqua l’étudiant, mais sa voix était teinté de colère.  
-Bon, si c’est comme ça, je fais ce que je veux…! s’écria Deadpool joyeusement, mettant une cassette dans le lecteur vidéo et sautant littéralement sur la TV.   
Peter ne broncha pas, sauf quand il entendit le spectacle d’Alice Cooper exploser dans ses oreilles. Il grommela mais continua d’étudier durant deux heures, Wade tombant endormi sous le son du métal.   
Quand Peter tenta de lui prendre la manette des mains, il ne réussit qu’à recevoir des claques et des jérémiades du grand endormi. Il éteignit la télé et continua d’étudier. Il aurait tôt fait demain de chercher des informations sur Electro. Il n’allait pas tenter de convaincre Deadpool d’aller le libérer…! Ce serait son genre, mais il n’avait pas l’argent pour le payer…  
Soudain, il souleva un sourcil. Ses sacs d’argent étaient toujours dans le passage. Et le mercenaire était toujours profondément endormi.  
« … Non, c’est de la folie…! » pensa Peter, mais se leva et fit mine de prendre un sac pour l’amener à la banque.  
S’il le forçait de libérer Electro et l’amener à la prison en échange de cet argent… C’était risquer, mais Deadpool était assez égoïste pour tomber aussi bas…!  
Soudain, un tir de fusil frôla son visage. Wade tenait un fusil pointé sur lui, ronflant béatement, les yeux fermés.  
-… Tu veux que je laisse ton argent ici…? demanda Peter, Wade hochant la tête tout en restant profondément endormi. C’est bon, alors… J’y touche pas… Tu veux que je te mette au lit…?  
Wade hocha les épaules avant de changer de position, roulant sur le plancher et suçant son pouce.  
Peter aurait eu très envie de l’ignorer mais il le couvrit d’au moins quelques couvertures. Il le regarda dormir avant que son sens d’araignée ne se réveille et qu’il soupire.  
« Encore une autre nuit à veillé… Combien de temps est-ce que Deadpool va rester chez moi? » se demanda-t-il, pensant déjà au menu qu’il pourrait faire pour sustenter à son appétit d’ogre.  
Il le laissa dormir en partant sur ses fils d’araignée arrêter bandits et voleurs de la ville. Ignorant ce que le futur leur réservait, à lui et Deadpool.


	3. Premier amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter réalise enfin que ses sentiments pour Deadpool ont changés, particulièrement quand il est enlevé et retenue en otage...! Warning! Du sang, de la baston, et du fluffy yaoi stuff!

Chapitre 3 : Premier amour  
Mary-Jane traversa la rue, Spiderman la regardant du toit. Encore une fois, elle avait obtenu une entrevue pour un poste de mannequin. Et elle sortait présentement avec un riche promoteur de théâtre…! Ça ne serait pas long qu’elle aurait un rôle dans un de ses spectacles, c’était clair…!   
« Tu vas réaliser tes rêves, Mary-Jane… » songea Peter, souriant, mais la sentant s’éloigner, de plus en plus de lui.  
Une ombre le couvrit. Il était habituer d’être suivit, mais il pensait vraiment l’avoir semé pour plus longtemps.  
-Alors, Spidey, on… Oh…?! Sexy, la nana…! s’écria Deadpool, se penchant par-dessus le toit pour bien voir la fille.  
-… Je l’ai vu avant toi…!  
-Depuis l’enfance! J’ai lu tes origines! répliqua doucement Deadpool, avant de sourciller. Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas l’aborder?!  
-Hum? Non, je ne fais que regarder…! Veiller sur elle, de loin…! expliqua Spiderman, mais Deadpool le dévisagea, ahuris.  
-… Mais tu es gai, ma parole?! Il y a une jolie fille qui se trémousse devant toi et tu fais juste veiller sur elle comme un paparazzi…?! Mais où sont tes hormones?!  
-… L’amour n’est pas un paquet cadeau d’hormone près à exploser, Deadpool…! répliqua Spiderman, frustré qu’il se mêle de sa vie privée.  
Il étendit un fil et s’élança dans la ville, tentant de le perdre à nouveau, mais impossible…! Il était comme un ninja, sautant et reprenant ses toiles derrière lui, prenant un malin plaisir à le copier.  
-Ah non?! Ce n’est pas ce que me disent les voix…!  
-Les voix?! répéta Spiderman, avant de sentir une voix l’influencer à ne pas l’écouter. Attends, tu veux dire comme une conscience qui ne vient pas de ta tête…?!  
-Quoi, tu les entends aussi?!  
« Bon sang, il parle de l’auteur ou de sa folie…? » se demanda Spiderman, ayant déjà réalisé qu’il vivait trop de drama pour que sa vie soit tout à fait normale.  
Il se posa sur le toit d’un fast-food, n’ayant plus de grands immeubles pour se balancer et aller vite.  
Son collègue le rejoignit et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.  
-Est-ce que j’aurais droit un cours 101 sur l’amour, comme la dernière fois que j’ai essayé d’ouvrir une canne avec mon sabre?  
-C’était dangereux…! Avec tes relations, je suis sûr que tu n’as pas de crainte à avoir…! Les femmes tombent pour toi mais pas l’inverse…! suggéra Spiderman, regardant la ville, grimaçant à cause de l’odeur de l’huile qui montait du resto sous eux.  
-… Tu pourrais être surpris…! répliqua-t-il, sortant ses épées, faisant pâlir Spiderman sous son masque.   
Il se tourna vers un point derrière eux. La Chat noire (Je ne connais pas son nom, OK?) sortit de l’ombre, souriant.  
-Oh, Spiderman…! Cela faisait un bail…! Et qui est ce barjo qui se déguise en toi…?  
-Jolie décolleté, mais je ne suis pas là pour ce genre de distraction, minette…! Elle est avec toi? demanda Deadpool, sa voix sonnant grave, Spiderman sourcillant.  
-Chat noire, Deadpool. Deadpool, chat noire…! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites…, fit Spiderman, semblant aussi à l’aise qu’il était dans un gala et qu’il présentait deux hautes personnalités. Va ramener cette statuette où tu l’as pris…!  
Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre son accusation avant que Deadpool tourne autour d’elle, rapide et tâte son sac sur sa hanche.  
-Oh, une voleuse de bas quartier? Psiii! Et moi qui croyait une vraie et sexy psychopate…! Enfin, mamour, on peut se passer d’elle…! s’écria Deadpool, retournant vers Spiderman, rangeant ses lames, ne se sentant plus menacer.  
Il n’avait pas prévu qu’elle se s’élance et qu’elle le frappe derrière la tête.  
-Spiderman est à moi! roucoula-t-elle, étant déjà sur son homme araignée, le laissant saisir la statuette pour essayer de lui enlever son masque.  
Ils se débâtèrent avant que Deadpool reviennent, surpris, avant de grogner.  
-HÉ! Ne pas me connaître est mal, en partant… Mais me frapper derrière la tête, c’est signé ton arrêt de mort, bitch!!! s’énerva-t-il, sortant ses deux pistolets.  
Spiderman vit les balles arrivés et grimaça, la poussant en bas de l’immeuble et se prenant les deux balles dans le dos. Il chancela et lança une grimace de colère à Deadpool, ce dernier le regardant, stupéfait.  
-Deeeadpooool?! murmura Spiderman, frustré, avant de chanceler.  
-Mince! Deux balles perdues! Spidey, désolé! Pourquoi tu t’es mit à travers la trajectoire, aussi?! Tu ne peux pas guérir contrairement à moi! s’écria-t-il, avant de le voir perdre connaissance. Bon, un allé simple à l’hôpital!   
Il allait prendre un taxi quand il réalisa que ce serait suspect…  
-… Okay, en tenue de civil…! 

La statuette resta sur l’immeuble…! La chatte noire regarda Deadpool prendre son araignée avec lui, sifflotant, alors qu’elle griffait le mur derrière lequel elle les regardait, furieuse.  
« Comment ose-t-il? Qu’est-ce qui les relie?! »

Spiderman se réveilla avec sa tante, endormie sur une chaise, et Bruce, soit Hulk en civil, lui tenant la main.  
-Hum? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé…? demanda-t-il, Bruce souriant.  
-Tu es tiré d’affaire, Peter…!  
-… Où est Deadpool?! demanda soudain Peter, inquiet, Bruce perdant son sourire.  
-Celui qui t’a tiré dessus? Le reste des Avengers s’occupent de lui…!  
-Non! Il n’a pas voulu me tirer dessus! s’écria Peter, cherchant à se lever mais ses plaies lui faisant trop mal.  
-Ta tante va bientôt se réveiller. Elle est assez âgé, tu devrais faire attention à toi…! pria Bruce, avant de le laisser, barrant la porte derrière lui.  
Peter grimaça, serrant les poings. Qui l’avait amener à l’hôpital? Où était Deadpool?! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait que pas Fury et ses hommes lui fassent du mal…! 

Durant ce temps, Thor lui tordait le cou, faisant crier et rire Deadpool, ayant revêtu son costume en vitesse quand il les avait vus débarquer.  
-Ça ne me fait rien…! chantonna-t-il, le fils d’Asgard lançant un juron de son pays natal, le lâchant et Fury continuant son interrogatoire comme si de rien n’était.  
-Pourquoi tu poursuivais Spiderman?!  
-Il poursuivait une fille, juste avant! Vous ne l’interrogez pas, lui!  
-… Pourquoi tu lui as tiré dessus…? demanda Fury.  
Deadpool sembla d’un seul coup moins s’amuser.  
-… C’était un accident…! déclara-t-il, sa voix semblant sérieuse.  
-C’est ça! Et tu penses qu’on va…! s’énerva Capitaine América, mais Fury leva une main pour le faire taire.  
-… Laissez-nous…!   
Les Avengers n’étaient pas confiants… Ils avaient contacté les X-Mens et Wolverine leur avait prévenu qu’il était un des survivants du Projet X, une arme vivante… Un tueur et un cinglé.   
Mais Fury voulait qu’on lui obéisse et sourcilla. Ils le laissèrent, mais près à revenir au moindre son suspect.  
-… Wow, vous avez encore beaucoup de pouvoir, pour un black borgne, Fury…! commenta Deadpool, souriant, mais Fury se levant.  
-… Je peux savoir comment tu as convaincu Spiderman pour qu’il t’héberge…?  
-Comment vous savez…?!  
-Je sais pas mal de chose… Comme que la chatte noire était dans les parages quand tu as tiré… Je veux que tu me répondes franchement à une seule question… Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras mit dans un bunker. Si tu me donnes une bonne réponse, je pourrais te laisser partir…  
-… c’est vrai…?! demanda Deadpool, surpris et heureux.  
-Quel est ton lien avec Spiderman?!

Peter discutait avec sa tante Mai, lui assurant que c’était bien moins pire que ce que disaient les médecins.  
-Être prit dans une fusillade…! Mon pauvre Peter! Tu n’as pas de chance…! Sans ce gentil garçon, tu serais peut-être…!  
-De qui tu parles…? demanda Peter, sourcillant.  
Quelqu’un entra sans frapper et Peter retint sa salive.  
-D… Wade…?! se corrigea Peter, surpris et effrayé de le voir aussi proche de sa tante.  
-Peter…! Tu vas bien? demanda Wade, sincère, en civile, la cagoule camouflant presque son visage couvert de cicatrices, s’assoyant sur son lit et lui prenant sa main, Peter sourcillant mais lui souriant.  
Il ne se sentait pas capable de le remercier, pas après qu’il aille tirer sur la voleuse… Elle était folle, mais elle ne méritait pas ça…  
-… Ouais…? Wade, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé…?  
-Il t’a transporté jusqu’ici…! Et il a eu la gentillesse de m’appeler…! Ensuite, des étranges personnes l’ont emmené…!  
-Pour ma médication…! Ah ha ha…! L’effort, ouf, c’est pas bon pour ses plaies…! commenta Wade, passant une main sur les cicatrices sur son cou.  
Peter sourit. Il comprenait. Il jouait le rôle du pauvre cancéreux devant sa tante. C’était mieux comme ça. Il n’avait pas envie qu’elle sache qu’il hébergeait un dangereux assassin. Et il était tellement content de voir que les Avengers l’avaient libérés.  
Tante Mai parla de Peter avec Wade longtemps, jusqu’à ce qu’elle montre des signes de fatigue.  
-Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, Tante Mai! fit Wade, prévenant, Peter sourcillant.  
-Soyez prudent sur la route…! fit Peter, mais lançant un regard dur à Wade.  
« Fait du mal à ma tante, et alors…! » sous-entendait-il, voulant lui dire qu’il allait souffrir cents morts.  
Cela fit rire Wade, nerveusement, avant d’aider la vieille dame à marcher jusqu’au couloir.  
Fury vint, regardant Wade s’éloigner et s’installant à côté de Peter.  
-… Je compte sur toi…  
-Pardon? demanda Peter, surpris qu’il soit si ambigu et mystérieux.  
Et est-ce qu’il les surveillait depuis le début?  
-… Pour surveiller Deadpool. Il semblerait qu’il a tué presque zéros personne, depuis que tu l’héberges… Et les situations n’ont pas manqués. Je vais cacher au reste des Avengeurs sa présence en ville… Fait en sorte qui se tienne à carreau…!  
-… Mais vous allez continuer à le surveiller, non?! pria Peter.  
Il était rassuré que Fury aille un œil sur la ville. Il ne pouvait pas combattre le crime et surveiller Deadpool en même temps…!  
-… Oui… Mais nous respectons des limites… Nous ne pouvons pas aller partout et surtout, nous ne pouvons pas te protéger de lui… Ni protégez les innocents qu’ils pourraient vouloir tuer…  
-Je ne suis pas son babysitter…! répliqua Peter, prenant un grand respire et se levant pour s’habiller.  
-Oh là… Où tu vas…?   
-Travailler…? répliqua-t-il, sachant que son appartement et ses cours ne se paieraient pas tout seul.  
-... Il est hors de questions que tu sortes de cette chambre avant que tu ne sois remis. Tu veux donner une attaque à ta vieille tante…?! demanda Fury, Peter se retenant à son lit, ses plais lui faisant encore mal.  
-… Bon… Vous avez sans doute raison… Mais tant que je suis ici…  
-Nous allons mettre le Capitaine América à sa surveillance… Nous te ferons des comptes rendus, répliqua Fury, avant de partir, lui souhaitant une bonne journée.  
« … Je ne pense pas que même le Capitaine serait assez rapide pour le suivre…! » se dit Peter, se recouchant.  
Les jours passèrent. Sa tante venait le voir une fois aux deux jours, toujours accompagné de Wade, qui l’aidait aussi bien à marcher qu’à grimper en voiture.  
« Il a une voiture…? » songea Peter, le regardant partir par la fenêtre.  
Il espérait sérieusement qu’il ne l’aille pas voler.  
Lors d’une visite, sa tante lui parla de son ami, semblant rassuré.  
-Je suis bien content que tu ailles trouver ce jeune homme pour veiller sur toi…!  
« Hein?! » pensa Peter, mais ne pipant mot.  
-Sa cuisine est peut-être un peu trop épicé mais il sait gagner de l’argent et m’a expliqué que vous alliez déménager dans un appartement plus grands ensemble… Franchement, Peter, quand est-ce que tu allais me parler de ce Wilson…?  
-Hum? Comment?  
-Wade…! Wade Wilson…! Il s’est présenté la deuxième fois qu’il est venu me visiter pour m’aider à faire ma compote…! D’accord, il en a mangé six pots, mais il est charmant. Je m’étonne qu’il ne soit pas fiancé… Mais tu n’as pas encore trouvé la perle rare non plus…!   
-Tante Mai! s’écria Peter, riant, n’étant pas étonné qu’elle l’aime bien.  
C’était vrai qu’il était sympa, quand on oubliait qu’il était un assassin.   
-… Tu ne te poses pas de questions, à cause de ses cicatrices…?  
-Oh, je suis assez âgé pour savoir qu’il ne faut pas se fier à l’apparence… C’est l’intérieur des gens qui comptent…! Et leurs actions…!  
Peter cessa de sourire, devenant sombre. S’il se fiait à ses actions, c’était un dangereux psychopathe. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne le dérangeait plus vraiment…? Il avait envie de le revoir, de manger avec lui… et même de devoir supporter sa musique infernal, mais au moins de sentir sa présence, ressentir cette assurance que même si Sandman venait à débarquer, il n’aurait rien à craindre.   
C’était étrange, cette impression de complicité et de confiance… Alors qu’il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance…! Mais s’il plaisait à sa tante, c’était bon signe, non?  
-Mon petit Peter… Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-Wade… Il a un passé sombre… Bien plus sombre que tu ne peux pas t’imaginer…  
-… Et c’est vraiment très gentil à toi de l’aider à changer, mon chéri, tu es un ange…! murmura sa tante, lui embrassant le front.   
Peter écarquilla les yeux et comprit d’un seul coup pourquoi il lui avait proposé de rester chez lui. Ce n’était pas de la pitié. Il avait le sentiment profond qu’il serait capable de changer, s’il avait les bonnes influences, les bonnes raisons de se faire…!   
Il avait sa tante, le souvenir de son oncle, son amour de la science et surtout Mary-Janes. Mais qu’est-ce qu’avait Deadpool…?!

Deadpool, durant ce temps, se glissait dans un immeuble fort protégé, loin de la ville. Il tua 6 gardes en chantonnant l’opening de la série animée X-Men. Il frappa à la porte de la cellule et le visage fatigué et frustré d’Electro parut.  
-Salut, l’éclair! Wow, tu brilles moins que quand je t’ai enlevé pour t’amener ici…!  
-Tu es venu te moquer de moi…?! s’énerva Electro, Deadpool riant avant de secouer la tête.  
-Ça ne me paye pas autant de te libérer…! expliqua-t-il, tirant sur la poignée avant de voir qu’elle résistait. Ouh… Tu me fais ton Yamétégoudasha…?! On va passer aux choses sérieuses…!  
Il recula et sauta à deux pieds sur la porte, avant de retomber au sol, se tenant les pieds. Electro ne la riait même pas.  
-Aie aie aie aie…! Bon, si tu le veux comme ça…! s’énerva Deadpool, prenant une grenade de la poche de sa combinaison, la dégoupillant avant de jouer au aki avec.  
Enfin, il la lança sur la porte et elle explosa, faisant tousser Electro. Il n’eut le temps que de sentir une main lui prendre le poignet et il se fit traîner à l’extérieur, par une fenêtre, puis sur le toit, puis dans ses bras, Deadpool se propulsant avec une rockette dans le ciel.  
Une fois de retour en ville, il le déposa dans une usine désaffecté. Sandman et le vautour sortirent de l’ombre, Octopus semblant le maître de cérémonie et le leader.  
-… Bien joué, Deadpool… Voilà ta récompense…! expliqua-t-il, Sandman lui donnant une valise que le mercenaire ouvrit prestement.  
Il siffla devant tous les jolis billets.  
-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir préparer notre plan contre Spiderman…! commenta le Vauteur, Octopus souriant.  
-Il est absent depuis des jours…! Le vol et le crime reprend peu à peu le contrôle de la ville… C’est le moment où jamais pour frapper et atteindre Spiderman en plein cœur, alors qu’il n’est pas là…!   
-… Et comment vous allez vous y prendre…? demanda soudain Deadpool, intéressé, le Vautour lui jetant un regard noir.  
-Tu n’es pas un ennemi récurrent de l’araignée…! Tu n’as pas à t’en mêler…! s’écria-t-il, mais Octopus leva sa main.  
-… Combien tu voudrais en échange d’amener l’araignée dans notre piège…? 80? 100?  
-Ouh ouh ouh… On parle de milles ou millions…?! demanda le mercenaire, se frottant les mains.  
-On peut le faire sans dépenser notre précieux argent! s’énerva Electro, ne lui faisant pas confiance.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu faisais, chez ces scientifiques…? demanda Octopus, intrigué, Electro grognant avant de sortir de sa poche des tampons se collant sur la peau.   
-Parlons-en quand ce bojo aura décampé avec son argent…!   
Deadpool sourcilla et fit mine de partir… avant de revenir sur la pointe des pieds et de lentement se glisser derrière des caisses. Il entendit tout leur plan mais il ne réalisa pas que du sables lui emprisonnaient les pieds.

Peter rentrait chez lui, enfin remit, quand on téléphona.  
-PETER! cria son boss, comme d’habitude, ce dernier reculant le combiné pour ne pas devenir sourd. Les criminels et ennemis de ce fou en collant viennent de faire une annonce à la télé…! Ils veulent Spiderman ou ils vont tuer… son frère jumeau?! Prends ta caméra et va me prendre des photos, ça prévoit être un beau combat…!  
Peter sortit dehors avec sa caméra mais mit son costume dans son sac à dos, mal à l’aise. Qu’est-ce que ses ennemis faisaient avec Deadpool?! Ne savaient-ils pas qu’il était intuable?!   
Peu importe, il ne pouvait pas les laisser entre leurs mains…! Deadpool avait été bon avec lui et sa tante, depuis ces dernières semaines… Il devait le sauver…! 

Deadpool était attaché par les mains au plafond avec une chaîne plutôt inconfortable et enfin par les pieds, toujours par une chaîne. Electro l’électrocutait à intervalles régulières, en punition de l’avoir amené dans cette sombre prison où on l’avait fait souffrir et qu’on l’avait utilisé.  
L’homme de Sable avait été mis K.O. par Deadpool peut avant qu’ils ne l’attachent. Octopus tentait de le réanimer, sans succès, alors qu’Electro se donnait à cœur joie.  
-Allons, l’Éclair? La captivité peut être marrante, quand on a de l’humour! Ta maman ne t’a jamais enseigné de tendre l’autre joue? demanda calmement Deadpool, Electro générant comme seule réponse une plus grosse boule électrique dans ses mains, certainement capable de faire court-circuiter n’importe quel appareil…!   
-Tu fais mention une seule autre fois de ma mère…! s’énerva-t-il, Octopus lui tapotant l’épaule avec sa tentacule.   
-C’est bon, du calme…! On a besoin de lui vivant, sinon, le piège ne marchera pas…! commenta-t-il, Deadpool levant la tête et voyant Vautour faire une ronde dans les airs, cherchant visiblement à repérer leur ennemi.  
« Il est plus populaire qu’il ne me l’avait dit…! » songea Deadpool, sifflant avant de ramener son regard vers Octopus, jouant avec les tampons que lui avait passé Electro.  
-Ça va le vider de son énergie… En quelques minutes? demanda le scientifique, Electro riant.  
-Ses fous de savant à l’institut me mettait K.O. en moins d’une demi-heure… Et tu sais à quel voltage je suis…! Alors, imagine un gars normal, simplement mutant? Il ne durera même pas 30 secondes… Qui sait? Il pourrait même mourir…! commenta le maniaque des éclairs, Deadpool agrandissant ses yeux sous son masque.  
« … Qu’est-ce qu’on perdrait? » demanda une voix dur et plus sec de sa conscience.  
« On perdrait le mignon Peter! » s’écria la voix gentille de sa tête.  
« Et alors? Il nous ignore, il a des mauvais contacts, comme les Avengers, ils nous empêchent de tuer et enfin, il n’est pas sous notre charme…! »  
-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais?! s’énerva Deadpool, piqué dans son orgueil, Octopus le dévisageant en sourcillant.  
Il ne pouvait pas entendre ses consciences, lui…!  
« Je dis simplement que s’il était intéressé, il aurait tenté quelque chose…! »  
« Mais Deadpool lui a tiré dessus! » répliqua la gentille voix, comme si c’était une excuse.  
-J’ai pas fait exprès…! Je vais devoir le dire en latin?! s’énerva Deadpool, Octopus s’approchant de lui, levant ses tentacules.   
-Il s’énerve pourquoi, le barjo? Il prépare un sale coup? demanda Electro, ne lui faisant pas confiance, songeant qu’il faudrait le mettre K.O. avant que Spidey-boy arrive.  
-Une seconde…! répliqua Octopus, regardant l’expression de Deadpool changé.  
« C’est vrai que ça va mieux avec les filles, de toute manière…! » commenta la grosse voix grave.  
« On s’en fout de la facilité! Je veux Spidey! » répliqua la plus petite voix.  
-Ouais…! avoua Deadpool, plissant les yeux, semblant plus dans le besoin qu’auparavant.  
« … C’est vrai qu’il est mignon…! »  
« Et sa tante nous accepte aussi! Snifff! »  
-Spidey-kun…! Mon héros…! murmura Deadpool, son masque rougissant, se faisant interrompre par Octopus, découragé et dégoûté, ayant le culot de le frapper dans les couilles avec l’une de ses tentacules. Ough! Coup bas…! Coup bas…!  
-Je m’en fiche! Spiderman va venir pour sauver ta tête de dégénérer et…! commenta Octopus en l’accusant d’un index vengeur, avant que son bras tout entier soit prix dans une toile.  
-… J’ai entendu, j’ai vu et j’ai jugé « inacceptable »! s’écria Spiderman, l’entoilant à la taille et l’arrachant du sol d’un déhancher, Electro le touchant avec une de ses éclairs, Spiderman roulant au sol, évitant les attaques des tentacules du professeur.  
-Arrrrh! s’écria le Vautour, arrivant en défonçant les vitres au plafond servant de lucarne, tentant de fondre sur Spiderman mais il roula sur lui-même, évitant l’homme oiseau et il se prit des caisses dans la tête.  
Dès qu’il se retrouva sur ses pieds, accroupie, il lança deux fils de toile sur les liens de Deadpool, tira, forçant. Ceux d’en dessous lâchèrent, le mercenaire sourit et donna un coup de talon dans le fourreau de son katana. La lame revola, trancha un peu de son front mais surtout ses liens en hauteur quand elle retomba au sol.  
-Deadpool est liiibre! claironna-t-il, s’étirant et remuant ses épées, près au combat…  
…avant de se faire électrocuté par Electro, ricanant, Octopus ayant saisi l’homme araignée par les bras et les jambes avec ses tentacules.   
-Non, c’est fini pour vous, les gars…! répliqua Vautour, marchant et posant les tampons sur le poignet dénudé de Spiderman par Octopus, l’homme araignée remuant.  
-Dites-vous adieu avant de mourir…! s’écria Électro, braquant sa main vers la tête de Deadpool, ce dernier tenant encore une de ses épées, sur un genou, sa peau fumant à cause du violent électrochoc.  
-… Spidey…? Ça va pincer un peu…! prévint Deadpool, sachant pourtant qu’il ne regénérait pas mais n’avait pas trop le choix.  
Il avait beau être fou, il se rappelait ce qu’avaient dit ses types sur le pouvoir absorbant d’énergie des tampons.  
-Non… NON! s’écria Spiderman, le voyant prendre de l’élan et lui lançant son sabre.  
Il trancha deux des tentacules du professeur, en plus de lui arracher le tampon et lui laissant une balafre au poignet de 3 centimètres.  
Spiderman lança une toile ensanglanté de son sang au visage d’Octopus avant de le frapper, échappant à sa prise, lançant ensuite sa toile sur Vautour pour le coller à un mur. Il s’assura de bien ligoté Octopus dans une toile plus épaisse et se tourna vers le dernier opposant, Electro, furieux.  
-Je vais te griller avant que tu ne t’enfuies, l’araignée! s’énerva-t-il, fumant.  
-Tu m’oublies? demanda Deadpool, plongeant sa main dans sa ceinture.  
Electro lui jeta un éclair sans le regarder, gardant ses yeux sur Spiderman. Grave erreur…! Deadpool sortit un miroir de sa ceinture en s’écriant joyeusement « Magie! », l’éclair retournant à l’envoyeur. Electro l’absorba en sourcillant, Spiderman lançant sa toile au plafond intacte et s’élança. De ses deux pieds, il le fit revoler à travers le mur du fond, avant de tomber à deux mètres de lui.  
-Oh nom de la loi des justiciers, je vous arrête pour kidnapping, violence et usage illicite de courant haut voltage sans la surveillance d’un adulte! s’écria Spidey, lui ligotant ses mains toute entière dans sa toile, étant toujours rouge, Electro grognant.  
-C’est pas nous qui devrait aller en tôle… C’est ce fou! Tu sais ce qu’il a fait, dans le passé…?  
-… Je sais son passé…! répliqua Spiderman en sourcillant, Deadpool s’immobilisant dans la bâtisse, venant juste de ramasser ses sabres au sol.  
Il tourna son regard plein d’appréhension et d’intérêt vers Spiderman, l’ayant sauvé, peut-être pas sa vie, mais sa liberté, sa dignité et ses parties génitales. Et il trouvait que c’était beaucoup…! Alors, s’il devait l’amener en prison comme un vulgaire criminel, il en aurait le cœur brisé!  
« Depuis quand nous avons un cœur?! » demanda la voix plus grave dans la tête de Deadpool, l’autre sifflotant, comme si Wade Wilson ou Deadpool ne pouvait avoir de cœur.  
-… Mais j’ai du cœur! répliqua-t-il en chuchotant, regardant au sol, secouant ses sabres devant lui, Spidey sourcillant avant de soupirer.  
-… Je connais son passé… Mais je ne sais pas ce que réserve le futur. Ça en va pour toi, pour Docteur Octopus et Vautour… Si vous décidiez de changer, je serais le premier à vous tendre la main…! répliqua Spiderman, exagérant un peu mais voulant montrer à Electro qu’il y avait de l’espoir.  
Ce dernier resta silencieux avant de lui cracher au visage. Spiderman était reconnaissant d’avoir un masque mais mécontent devant le sourire sardonique de psychopathe.  
-… Depuis quand tu es un saint?! Tu es un cinglé costumé, comme les autres Avengers…! Je préfèrerais me mesurer contre un vrai super-héros! Pas contre un bambin idéaliste…! s’énerva-t-il, Deadpool arrivant, lui faisant de l’ombre mais lui faisant aussi son regard furieux.  
-Hé! Spiderman a primo toujours été un saint! Un saint emmerdeur, mais quand même un saint! Et secundo, je sais pas ce qui me retient de t’arracher ta sale tronche…! commenta-t-il, le bras levé. Ah… C’est toi, Spidey…!  
-On ne tue pas! s’énerva Spiderman, Deadpool affrontant son regard, sourcillant, avant de soupirer et ranger son arme.  
Il donna quand même un coup de pied dans le ventre d’Electro pour qu’il tombe à genou, le souffle court, Spiderman sourcilla avant de soupirer.  
-… Qu’est-ce que faisaient ses tampons…?  
-Tu vois monsieur éclair? Imagine-toi qu’une demi-heure avec ses trucs sur la peau et il tombait dans les pommes, vidés de toute énergie électrique… Peut-être d’autre chose aussi! Mais j’avais pas envie d’attendre de voir si tu allais t’assécher, t’aliéner ou juste mourir…! expliqua Deadpool, se massant l’épaule, appréciant de ne plus être retenu par des chaînes.   
Il aurait bien massé ses couilles douloureuses mais il se retint, surtout devant Spidey…!   
-… Merci… Je t’en dois une…, fit Spiderman, rougissant, Deadpool riant avant de lui toucher le nez du bout du doigt.  
-Embrasse-moi et on sera quitte! s’écria-t-il, Spiderman sourcilla avant de grogner et de s’éloigner.  
Deadpool plissa les yeux, s’attendant à ce genre de réaction, mais le suivant de proche.  
-On appellera la police pour qu’elle vous ramène chez votre maman, les gosses! s’écria-t-il aux bandits, les faisant grogner de colère.

Sur un toit, Deadpool ralentit la course alors que Spiderman semblait l’attendre.  
-Ouh, quelle soirée! C’était amusant! Mais tu en as pris, du temps…! commenta-t-il, avant que Spiderman se tourne soudain vers lui et le prenne par la joue.  
C’était beaucoup plus intime et gênant qu’il ne l’aurait pensé et Deadpool retint son souffle, l’écoutant de ses deux grandes oreilles.  
-… Ne recommence… plus jamais…! pria Spiderman, utilisant sa main de libre pour frapper de l’index un de ses pectoraux, sourcillant.  
Mais son ton n’était pas attaquant, c’était une requête sincère, remplie de quelques choses que Deadpool avait rarement entendu dans sa vie… De la sollicitude…? De l’inquiétude…?   
Il retint sa main sur son torse, son regard braqué sur lui.  
-… Pet… Hé…! De quoi tu parles…?   
-… Je ne veux pas à avoir à nouveau à te sauver…!  
-… Oui, ils m’ont frappé, mais tu sais bien que je me régénère…! répliqua Deadpool, Spiderman fermant les yeux, semblant ne pas se préoccuper de leur proximité, semblant encore troublé par autre chose.  
-… Je m’en fiche… Je n’aime pas… te voir saigner… Te voir te faire mutiler… Je ne peux pas t’empêcher d’être un mercenaire, ce n’est pas mon rôle, ni mes choix qui vont influencer ta vie… Et donc, je sais que tu vas sans cesse vivre dans l’action et le danger… Mais…! Je ne veux pas qu’à cause de mes ennemis, tu souffres. Je ne supporterais pas de les voir te faire du mal, à cause de moi…! Je sais, tu vas dire que je suis un imbécile sentimental, un idiot…!  
« Moi, je dirais que tu as marqué des points…! » commenta la voix plus grave dans la tête de Deadpool, semblant satisfait, même ému.  
« Ça mérite bien ce fameux baiser, hum? »  
-Silence! protesta Deadpool, avant de ramener son regard sur Spidey, craignant qu’il le comprenne mal.  
Mais il lui sourit à travers son masque.  
-… Tu as encore tes voix qui parlent…? Te disent-elles de tuer l’araignée sentimental qui te dit de ne pas « unalive » les gens? demanda-t-il, semblant avoir réfléchi plus que les voix.  
Deadpool attendit, ses yeux agrandis, attendant d’avoir l’opinion de ses deux consciences.  
« … Ma foi… Ça pourrait régler certains problèmes sur les valeurs morales…! » commenta la voix grave, mais l’autre réplica presque aussi sec.  
« Arrête! Deadpool, tu ne vas pas…! »  
-Non, allons…! Enfin, juste rarement, quand tu es trop chiant, avec ta morale à la noix…! avoua enfin Deadpool, semblant incapable de lui mentir.  
Spiderman sourit, plissant son masque, semblant s’en être douté.  
-C’est pour ça que je déteste être ton ami, Dead…! On ne sait jamais quoi s’attendre avec toi…! Tu peux aussi bien me sauver, fleurter, ou me braquer un fusil au visage ou encore me lancer une bombe à la tête…!  
-Ahhh! Mais je connais aussi tes réflexes! Et je sais que tu peux survivre de 89% de mes attaques! D’où le besoin de ne pas me battre à fond contre toi, spidey-chou! répliqua Deadpool, avant que sa gentille consciente ne lui frappe l’épaule.  
Il ne pouvait pas la voir, même en plissant les yeux, mais il la sentait presque pester derrière sa tête.  
« Tu vas arrêter de dire n’importe quoi et tu vas l’embrasser, dis?! L’ambiance était parfaite! » déclara-t-elle, Deadpool hochant les épaules, nerveux.  
-Je l’embrasserais pas aussi facilement, pigé?! s’écria-t-il en se tournant sèchement, Spiderman le dévisageant avant de soupirer, en profitant pour enlever le bas de son masque.  
-… Wade… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment… m’embrasser…? Sérieusement…? demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine.  
Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui le prenait… Mais il s’était battu ce soir différemment, comme si c’était quelqu’un de cher, mais en restant plus calme, plus sûr de lui. Il savait que Deadpool était plus fort que lui, plus résistant, avait sûrement plus de ressource. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir être blessé. Malgré tout, se battre contre ses ennemis pour le sauver… ça avait presque été comme une sport extrême…! L’adrénaline était là, sans la crainte étouffante de voir l’être aimé être arracher si on la perdrait trop longtemps de vu.  
C’était plus qu’un ami. C’était rendu son partenaire…!   
Mais comment l’intégrer dans sa vie, sans concession? Il savait qu’il était intéressé aussi bien aux femmes qu’aux hommes… Alors, peut-être… Juste et bien seulement peut-être…!   
-Hum? Bien sûr que je voudrais t’embrasser! J’en rêve depuis déjà un bon moment, mais tu étais trop occuper à penser à cette Mary quelque chose…! Même si tu m’as dit avoir fait une croix dessus…!  
-… C’est vrai… Elle est mieux sans moi. Toi, par contre, tu as besoin d’être surveiller…! expliqua Spiderman, l’étreignant, dos à lui, passant ses mains sur son torse.  
Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas si c’était le signe tant attendu ou juste que son copain était en très de s’endormir… Il manquait peut-être d’énergie à cause de ses tampons? Ou la perte de son sang…?  
Presque normalement, il lui prit son poignet blessé et lécha sa blessure, Spidey retenant son souffle.   
-Il faudrait un bandage… J’pense pas en avoir sur moi, je me régénère…! Attends une seconde… Ah-ha! Un mouchoir de poche! Démodé, mais ça fera l’affaire! s’écria Deadpool, lui faisant un bandage improvisé à travers son gant.  
Il se tourna vers Spiderman pour voir sa tête et réalisa juste alors qu’il pouvait voir sa bouche. Automatiquement, il dévoila le bas de son visage et lui sourit de ses belles dents blanches.  
-Voilà! Un Spiderman tout neuf…!  
-… Merci, Deadpool… Merci, Wilson…! murmura doucement Spidey, rougissant mais s’approchant de lui et s’accrochant à son cou.  
Deadpool eut un tic à un œil à la mention de son nom de famille.  
Il savait qui s’était. C’était lui. Wade Wilson…   
Il revit quelques images de flash-back. Était-ce vrai? Certaines étaient terrifiantes…!   
Il préféra les chasser en se penchant et embrassant la petite araignée si proche de lui, goûtant ses lèvres et restant un long moment accrocher à lui, Spiderman le laissant faire, répondant à peine à son baiser, mais lui répondant.  
Après une minute, Deadpool le déposa au sol, un filet de bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Spidey passa une main sur sa propre bouche et le mercenaire ne regretta pas son geste, adorant la rougeur sur ses joues.  
-… Je… Je ne sais pas… Si je pourrais m’y habituer… Si je suis gai…! avoua enfin le jeune au costume d’araignée, Deadpool profitant quand même de leur proximité pour caresser ses hanches et ses côtes avec ses mains gantées.  
-T’en fait pas, Pet…! C’était juste ma récompense, tu t’en souviens…? fit-il, lui faisant un clin d’œil, faisant sourire son partenaire.  
Ils descendirent de l’immeuble grâce à un fil de l’araignée, marchant silencieusement, Spiderman semblant plus léger.  
Deadpool profita d’être juste à côté de lui pour se pencher à son oreille et lui souffler :  
-La prochaine fois que je te sauve la vie, là, je demanderais une nuit dans ton lit…!   
Il prit une légère avance en joggant avant que Spidey ne comprenne les allusions et le poursuive en vociférant :  
-DEADPOOL!   
(Ce serait une très bonne finale…! Mais je prévois un petit bonus… En rapport à une suggestion faites par Peter, sur le temps de la blague… « Pour qu’on soit une famille, il faudrait qu’on aille des enfants…! » Alors, c’est à vous de lire ce bonus, quand il sortira, si ça vous intéresse. :) )


	4. Surprise rebondit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ce bonus est légèrement plus mature, fait sujet de sexe, changement de sexe (Parce que Deadpool est si unique...!) et confrontation à la vie de parents. Le tout raconté dans un humour léger et dans une romance charmante. À mes chers lecteurs, lectrices, vous êtes prévenus! Merci de vous être rendu jusqu'au bonus!

Bonus : Surprise rebondit.  
Peter en avait fait du chemin, depuis qu’il avait croisé la route de Deadpool. Il avait maturé pour deux…!   
Mais il s’en tirait plutôt bien. Il rentrait de son entraînement au SHIELD avec Wade, ce dernier ayant finalement accepté de servir de mentor aux nouvelles recrues, mais pas sous son nom de super héros.  
Deadpool était encore considéré partout sur le globe comme un mercenaire, vendant ses services au plus offrant.  
Oui, ils vivaient ensemble. Oui, Wade pouvait parfois tuer des gens. Parfois. Il n’en parlait pas à Peter et ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas lui poser des questions. Il était juste content qu’il aille accepter son cadeau, un téléphone qui surveillait ses appelles, le reliant directement au SHIELD. Toutes les demandes d’assassinat politique, de grandes personnalités ou de gens « innocents » étaient effacées avant d’arriver à Deadpool.   
Peter s’en voulait d’ainsi le tromper, mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir changer ses vilaines habitudes, il n’avait pas le choix. D’autant plus qu’il s’était très attaché à lui…  
-Ce soir, pas de rondes! On reste au lit et on s’empiffre de pop-corn jusqu’à ce qu’ils jouent mon film de zombie préféré…! Ouiii! claironna Wade, Peter sourcillant.  
Heureusement qu’il avait finit ses examens, avec une bonne moyenne…! Il pouvait avoir plus de temps pour Wade.   
-… Tu sais que je hais les zombies…! Et ça joue à quelle heure, 2 heure du mat? J’dois dormir pour être en forme au Daily Bugle!  
-Ce journal qui se torche avec tes photos? Chéri, tu vaux mieux que ça…! Pourquoi tu n’irais pas au Dailyplanet? demanda gentiment Wade, s’assoyant à la table, le laissant préparer des tacos à la sauce piquante.  
-Où ça? fit Peter, riant, trouvant parfois que les allusions de son ami n’avaient pas le moindre sens.  
Mais ça faisait aussi son charme fou…!   
Ils mangèrent en parlant des futures recrues du SHIELD, Wade assurant que Fury était encore plus casse-pied qu’avant.  
-Enfin, quand ils auront compris à comment parer le gros de mes coups de sabre et deux de mes tirs, ils auront passé l’évaluation du grand et magnifique…!  
-Wade! Wade Wilson…! Un gars sympa, au passé torturé mais à l’avenir radieux… et avec un patient et très attentif amoureux…! commenta Peter, lui passant son Tacos que Wade mordit avec appétit, se léchant sa lèvre inférieur alors que le jus du mets descendait par là, dévorant littéralement Peter du regard.  
-Un bon point, Peter, un bon point…! avoua-t-il, mangeant en vitesse le sien dans son assiette avant de descendre sous la table.  
Peter se leva en emmenant son plat, sentant avec son instinct d’araignée que Wade voulait lui enlever ses bas et le chatouiller.  
-Hé…! S’il-te-plaît…! Je suis une grosse peluche!   
-Une grosse peluche qui sait manier le sabre et le fusil comme un expert! répliqua Peter, souriant devant son air de pauvre gosse quémandant une sucette.  
-… Une grosse peluche désarmé qui veut un gros câlin…! quémanda Wade, se relevant et ouvrant ses bras, faisant ses yeux de puppy.  
Peter finit de manger, ne prenant pas la peine de se laver son visage qu’il s’approcha et lui donna un câlin, laissant Wade lui lécher ses lèvres et ses joues, le laissant l’embrasser dans le cou, avide de peau.  
-… Une peluche ne mange pas les gens…! répliqua Peter sur le ton de la blague, alors que Wade lui mordilla l’oreille, faisant monter en lui l’envie.   
-Le repas était délicieux, Peter! Maintenant, Wade veut son dessert favori! Son Peter tout frais du soir avec une cerise dans la bouche…! fit Wade, jouant ses fantaisies les plus gourmandes, le voyant déjà nu et tâtant ses fesses à travers son pantalon.  
-… Tu pourrais manger une pop tarts ou un biscuit, comme n’importe quel gars normal…! répliqua Peter, avant que le téléphone sonne.  
Il repoussa doucement Wade, Peter écoutant, avant de passé le combiné à son copain, sourcillant.  
-C’est Tante May… Elle veut des conseils pour sa sauce spaghetti…!   
Wade sourit et la salua, parlant avec qu’elle 5 bonnes minutes avant de raccrocher, promettant de bien s’occuper de Peter auparavant.  
-… Ta tante est franchement la plus gentille vieille femme au monde…! assura Wade, rejoignant Peter qui s’était éclipsé sous la douche, tentant vainement de se rafraichir.  
Chose souvent impossible avec son petit ami le suivant partout…!  
-C’est parce que les vieilles femmes ne te connaissent pas…! fit-il remarquer en soupirant, observant son corps musclé et commençant à le savonner, geste devenu habituel entre eux, Wade se laissant faire en souriant.  
-À part toi et certains gens du Shield, les gens me dévisagent dans la rue comme si j’avais la peste…! se plaignit Wade, voulant faire pitié.  
Il savait comment Peter réagissait devant ses petits airs battus.  
Doucement, le mutant au pouvoir d’araignée lui baisa la lèvre inférieure, renforça son baiser avant de se détacher de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.  
-… Hé…! Moi, je te trouve parfait comme ça…! Si la casquette et la cagoule masquent tes marques au public, ici, avec moi, elles peuvent briller et s’adoucir, de jours en jours…! Même si tu ne me crois pas, ça ne fait rien. Balafré ou non, tu es à moi…  
Wade aima l’entendre dire ses mots.   
« À moi »   
C’était comme s’il allumait le feu à sa passion et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses bras n’encercle le jeune homme devant lui, l’empêche presque de respirer en l’embrassant, leurs deux têtes éclaboussés par la douche. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le lit, Wade pensait. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent…! Pendant qu’il jouissait avec Peter, il songeait qu’il n’avait pas encore essayé de lui parler d’un détail en particulier…   
« Sûrement que Peter va remarquer…? Non…! On peut lui faire la surprise…! » songea-t-il, prenant le sexe déjà ressuscité de son partenaire et le guidant en lui, en selle, le montant et gémissant des plaintes qui faisait rougir Peter.  
-… Wade… Wade…! Arrête… Tu exagères…! Tu n’es pas vierge…! fit Peter, sentant une certaine honte le saisir.  
-Mais c’est vrai… Quand tu me prends, je me sens comme une vierge… C’est tellement bon, Pet! Encore! Ouiii! s’écria Wade, avant que Pet et lui ne jouissent ensemble.   
Peter reprit son souffle, peiné, réalisant que de plus en plus, c’était lui qui pénétrait Wade et non l’inverse. Non pas qu’il ne trouvait pas ça agréable… Mais il songeait que Wade essayait trop de lui faire plaisir. Il décida enfin d’au moins le toucher pour s’assurer qu’il ne se sente pas brimé, avant que sa main ne rencontre qu’un creux… Comme si…  
-Wade…? demanda doucement Peter, rentrant doucement son doigt dans le trou entre les jambes de son partenaire, ce dernier gémissant à nouveau, écartant ses bras et un peu plus ses jambes.  
-Hum… Trop bon…! soupira Wade, avant de baisser ses yeux et voir l’air ingénu de son amant. Hum…? Quoi, tu n’as jamais vu ou toucher un vagin…?  
Il fallut 5 minutes pour que Peter retrouve un semblant de sang froid, ayant enfilé son boxer, dévisageant toujours fixement Wade, essayant de ne pas se fâcher, encore moins de lui arracher la vérité sur ce changement drastique de son anatomie.  
-… Je suis fou… ou tu as un vagin à la place de ton pénis…?  
-Je n’aime pas trop changer ça devant les regards des gens… Mais…! Je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle pour toi, Pet, que tu le fasses plus comme « homme-femme »…! C’est vrai, faire l’amour avec une femme, c’est tellement bon! Je me suis dit que pour mon petit ami sans expérience, je pouvais toujours faire ça…!  
-… D’accord… D’accord, tu ne blagues pas…! dut se convaincre Peter, légèrement troublé.  
-Hé! Fais pas cette tête…! C’est mieux d’être pénétré par là que par l’anus, Pet! Tellement plus de délicieuses frictions! Ton sperme qui se mélange à mon jus…!  
-Ton…? Bon sang, Wade…! Tu ne peux pas changer de sexe…! Et si tu tombais enceinte?! s’énerva enfin Peter, Wade clignant des yeux avant de rougir, prenant presque un air espiègle. Que…?!   
Peter eut envie de lui hurler dessus, n’ayant jamais prévu pouvoir mettre son petit ami « enceinte »! Il ne voulait pas se fâcher contre lui, il savait que ça n’allait rien arranger… Mais il avait la pernicieuse idée qu’il avait fait exprès pour qu’ils soient obligés de rester ensemble pour longtemps, si ce n’était pour toujours…!  
-… Allons… Peter…! fit Wade, le prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va s’arranger…! J’en suis convaincu…!   
-… On a tout les deux des métiers dangereux… Et on est tout les deux des hommes… Comment on est sensé prendre soin d’un bébé…? demanda enfin Peter, nerveux, voyant les problèmes se profiler à l’horizon.  
-Si tu veux pas de bébé, pas de problème! Un coup de sabre dans mon ventre…! assura Wade sur un ton naturel, mais d’un coup, Peter se mit à l’étrangler. Que…?  
-C’est notre gosse, merde! Ne parle pas de lui ou d’elle tellement à la légère! Je vais prendre mes responsabilités! Toi, occupe-toi juste de le mettre à terme! Okay?!   
-Oui, bon…! Ça ne met jamais arrivé! Je n’étais pas tombé aussi follement en amour avec quelqu’un jusqu’à ce que je comprenne que la vitre de ma chambre était en fait un miroir…!  
-… Pitié, arrête de te moquer de moi, pour une fois, il faut que je réfléchisse…, râla Peter, se prenant le front, Wade lui massant gentiment les épaules, confiant en lui.  
Il savait qu’il n’y aurait pas de souci. Il était presque immortel et Peter était le gars le plus sympa qu’il aille jamais rencontrer. Mais son petit ami ne semblait pas pensé pareil.  
-… Tu as la nausée…? demanda Peter, le lendemain, après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, Wade se servant un copieux déjeuner.  
-Non!  
-Des étourdissements?  
-Non plus!  
-… Je ne te demanderais pas pour les règles, je préfère pas savoir… Sinon, comment tu sais que tu es…?  
-Parce que quand je m’endors, j’ai l’envie irrépréchible de caresser mon bedon! Tu sais, là où mon petit Spidey grandit…!   
-… Ne dit pas d’ânerie… Même si on est mutants, on en reste des êtres humains. Même si tu étais enceinte, rien ne certifierait que ce serait un mutant ou un garçon…!   
-… Mais je veux un petit Spidey! Spiderman Jr! Ça sonne bien! s’écria joyeusement Deadpool, Spidey soupirant.  
« Depuis combien de temps il est fan de moi…?! » songea-t-il, inquiet, avant d’appeler à la job.  
Il raconta le plus gros bobard du monde à son boss mais ce dernier n’était pas d’humeur.  
-On s’en fout, que tu ailles la grippe ou la syphilis, Parker! Si tu ne m’envoies pas tes photos dans l’heure qui suit, je te vires!!! s’énerva son boss, avant de raccrocher, Parker plissant les yeux.  
Wade cligna des yeux avant de brandir une lame.  
-J’en ai vraiment assez qu’il te crie dessus! Je vais le dégommer…!  
-NON! Je t’ai déjà dit : « Ne tues personne dans mes connaissances. Même mes ennemis, les créanciers et mon patron…! »  
-J’aime le fait que tu suggères que ton patron est pire que le reste…! commenta Wade, riant doucement, avant de reposer sa lame. Sinon, pourquoi prendre congé? On s’en va faire un tour.  
-Nous allons au SHIELD. Parlez à Furry. Et te faire voir un Docteur…!   
-… Euh… Non! répliqua Wade, rougissant presque.  
Même lui ne comprenait pas son corps, parfois. Pourquoi il le montrerait à quelque d’autre que Parker? Il ne disait pas habituellement à ses petits amis qu’il pouvait changer de sexe. Ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il montrerait cette partie féminine à quelqu’un d’autre!   
-Si! Ou tu peux dire adieux à mes tacos…! répliqua Parker.  
Wade songea qu’il n’était pas sérieux. Mais après 1 minute de dévisagement sérieux et grave, Wade sentit un tremblement à la lèvre inférieur et il empoigna Peter dans ses bras, ce lamentant.  
-Tu peux m’attaquer avec tout ce que tu veux, Pet! Insultes! Épées! Laser! Mais pas les tacos…!  
-Désolé, Wade… Mais je sais que le reste ne t’atteint qu’à moitié… Et je veux être sûr que ta santé n’est pas mise en danger…! fit-il, lui caressant les cheveux, comme celui étant le plus mature des deux.   
Wade tenta de trouver une réplique mais il finit par abandonner, bouleverser par l’intérêt et l’affection qu’avait son conjoint.   
« C’est vrai que depuis le projet X, il y a pas d’autres spécialistes qui m’ont observé et toucher… Dis-toi que ce sera différent… C’est le SHIELD! C’est pas une organisation malfaisante…! » pensa-t-il, mais insistant pour que Spidey reste avec lui.   
Impossible de ne pas se présenter au pont pour parler directement à Fury sans le costume…! Spidey avait du mal à se faire à l’idée de se faire voir avec Deadpool, lui le rassurant et l’encourageant, l’autre traînant de la patte et tentant de trouver une excuse de dernière minute.  
Fury sourcilla son œil unique, surpris de voir le chasseur de tête ici.  
-Deadpool? On peut savoir en quel honneur tu viens nous rendre visite…? demanda le leader, certains opérateurs cessant de travailler pour les dévisager.  
Spiderman prit la parole.  
-S’il-vous-plaît, Fury… Faudrait qu’on se parle… en privée…! expliqua-t-il, Fury lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de soupirer, regardant sa montre.  
-… C’est l’heure de ma pause dans 15 minutes. Vous pouvez m’attendre dans le bureau 45. C’est urgent…?  
-Non, c’est très bien comme ça…! Oh, et est-ce que je pourrais consulter la liste des spécialistes en médecine de l’équipe…?  
-Un souci de santé?  
-En quelque sorte…! Mais rien d’urgent…!  
-Voilà mon laissez passé au fichier de l’équipe de santé… Jets-y un œil… Deadpool n’a jamais été ausculter, ça ne lui fera pas de mal…! commenta Fury, le mercenaire grimaçant, n’aimant pas ce terme.  
-Je savais… Ils vont me traiter comme un sujet de laboratoire! On s’en va, Spidey?! pria-t-il, mais Spidey lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras.  
-Ça suffit, Dead! Tu es un homme ou un môme?! s’écria-t-il, rendu au bureau en question, tirant une chaise pour qu’il s’assoit.  
Quand à lui, il se mit à grimper au mur et s’assit au plafond, très préoccupée. Il alluma l’ordi portable qu’il rattacha au plafond pour travailler, Deadpool aimant toujours voir la facilité qu’il avait de travailler la tête en bas…!   
-… Qu’est-ce que tu penserais de Bruce Banner…? demanda enfin Spidey, le connaissant et sachant qu’il était d’habituel doux et attentif.  
-Tu veux dire LE HULK?! s’écria Deadpool.  
Il imaginait déjà la scène…  
(-… COMMENT ÇA, T’AS UN VAGIN?! DÉRANGÉ! criait le Hulk, le transformant en crêpe en un coup de poing.   
Et Spidey qui pleurerait sur ses restes…!)  
-… Euh… C’était juste une idée…! répliqua Spidey, plissant les yeux, devant l’air effrayé de son partenaire.  
Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir affaire à un parfait étranger…!   
Fury entra peu de temps après, Deadpool se levant et Spidey restant au plafond, fouillant encore cette liste.  
-Quel est le problème…? demanda Fury, allant droit au fait.  
Spidey prit une grande respiration et ferma le portable.  
Il réussit à expliquer bien des détails sans en venir au fait… Comme quoi lui et Deadpool s’étaient rapprocher… beaucoup…! Et que les choses avaient évolués pour prendre un tournant innattendu.   
Mais Fury ne s’attendait quand même pas à ce que Deadpool s’exclame :  
-Et c’est ainsi que Spidey m’a mit enceinte!!!   
-DEADPOOL! s’énerva Spidey, rougissant sous son masque, les poings serrés.  
-… Vous venez me déranger pour ce genre de plaisanterie…? Je savais que vous aviez des relations, le SHIELD sait tout. Même pour ton boxer chibi-Xmen, Dead…!  
-Ouh! Je ne vous savais pas voyeur, Fury…! fit Deadpool en balayant sa main, blagueur, Spiderman secouant la tête.  
-Ce n’est pas une blague…! J’aurais préféré que s’en soit une, mais… Deadpool peut…!  
Il lui chuchota l’information, Fury écarquillant son œil unique avant de grogner.  
-… Et qu’est-ce que tu attends de nous…? Un examen de santé? Une protection jusqu’à ce qu’il mette au monde votre enfant…? Spiderman, nous avons d’autres choses à faire que ça…! Si au moins Deadpool faisait partie des Avengers…!  
-Je vais joindre les Avengers! Tout mais ne le laissez pas se balader et risquer sa vie et celle de notre enfant! s’énerva Spiderman en frappant la table du bureau de ses deux mains, surprenant le leader.  
Deadpool attendit dix secondes avant de se lever et lui masser les épaules.  
-Arrête de te faire tant de tracas, Spidey-chéri…! Enceint ou pas, je me tire toujours de tracas…! Et tu penses avoir du temps pour Spidey Jr, si tu joins les Avengers? Nah, je préfère encore te garder tout à moi…!   
-Silence…! Deadpool, tu auras bel et bien un examen de santé complet… Simple formalité. Quant a assuré ta protection, cela reste à voir…, expliqua Fury, croisant les bras derrière le dos.  
-… Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire… Pour ce genre de cas, le genre de spécialiste…  
-Bruce Banner. C’est le seul dont je me doutes avoir l’intérêt et la patience de traiter avec ce genre d’individu…  
-Hiii?! répliqua Deadpool, effrayé.  
Bruce ne parut pas surpris ni choqué de la requête. Mais Spiderman voulu quand même rester au côté de Deadpool, ce dernier n’aimant pas se déshabiller, montrer ses cicatrices puis son entrejambe à un autre homme que son petit ami.  
-… Wow…! avoua Bruce, ses lunettes ne reflétant rien que la lumière, ce que Spidey trouvait semblable à la tête d’un pervers, ennuyé.  
-Pas vrai? C’est un vrai vagin! s’écria Deadpool, semblant se vanter, Spidey se prenant la tête, ne supportant pas de voir le docteur observer son petit ami.  
-Incroyable… C’est un vrai…! Et tu peux changer quand tu veux en homme?!  
-C’est ça…!  
-… Bon, c’est trop tôt pour faire des scans… Mais un teste de grossesse en pharmacie devrait vous donner une réponse… Revenez me voir d’ici 4 mois…! Et mange équilibrez, Deadpool…! renchérit Bruce, enlevant ses gants et le laissant se rhabiller…  
-C’est bon! Pancake, tacos, steak…!  
-Je parle par-là de légumes et de fruits…! Si tu es enceint, tu ne veux pas que le bébé soit obèse ou aille des problèmes de cholestérol à la naissance…?  
-… C’est bon, merci, Bruce…! fit Spidey, le scientifique hochant la tête.  
-Si jamais Deadpool est vraiment enceint, j’en informerais le reste de l’équipe… Tony n’en reviendra pas…! Peter, petit chanceux…!  
Spiderman grimaça, ne sachant pas si c’était un compliment ou une insulte mais Deadpool était drôlement enjoué.  
-Génial! Ça ne l’a même pas fâché…! Hé! Si j’avais su que les gens aimaient les mecs avec des vagins, j’aurais…! Hum…! fit Deadpool, alors que Spiderman levait sa main pour le gifler, furieux.  
-Que ça reste entre nous, compris?! s’énerva-t-il, Deadpool riant, prenant sa main et l’embrassant.  
-Bien sûr, Spidey, bien sûr…! 

Pour une fois, Peter n’oublia pas de faire ces commission au supermarché. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre d’aller chercher le test et de passé à la caisse, sous le regard curieux de la vendeuse.  
-Votre copine est enceinte?! s’écria-t-elle joyeusement, les autres clients tournant leur tête vers eux.  
-… C’est pour vérifié…! murmura le jeune, se sentant mourir de honte.  
Heureusement qu’il avait suivi son idée première et qu’il avait été cherché le test seul! Si Wade aurait été là, il aurait eu du mal à le voir réagir aux questions. Le connaissant, il se serait vanter d’être enceinte de Spiderman. Et alors, Peter serait sûrement mort d’embarras.  
Il remit son costume pour rentrer chez lui, pensant à Tante May. Mary-Janes. Et ses autres amis. Comment allait-il expliquer qu’il avait un petit ami et qu’en plus, il allait être papa…? Rien n’était sûr pour l’enfant… Peter espérait que Wade ne lui avait pas caché ce détail depuis bien longtemps.  
Mais il avait confiance dans les pressentiments de son compagnon. Si Deadpool sentait un petit Spiderman Jr en lui…  
« Non, non, non, non, c’est une fabulation… Ça ne se peut pas! » s’énerva le scientifique en lui, trouvant encore cette histoire tiré par les cheveux.  
Il s’arrêta sur un building, regardant le soleil se coucher, songeur. Pourquoi avait-il si peur…? Être avec Wade avait été jusque-là merveilleux, une aventure rocambolesque non-stop, une des expériences les plus riches de sa vie. Mais un enfant… Un pauvre enfant, qui pourrait tomber bien vite sous les griffes de ses opposants.   
« On va commencer par regarder le résultat du test. On verra ensuite… » songea-t-il, soupirant, se redressant.   
Quand il revint à son appartement, il trouva Deadpool dans son costume, en très de cuisinier.  
« Mauvaise manie…! » songea-t-il, mais souriant, restant dans le sien et mangeant ses pâtes Alfredo, juste Al Dente comme il les aimait.   
Il avait l’impression d’être avec un pote de longue date, parlant de tout et de rien, tout les deux étirant le repas pour ne pas arriver au moment fatidique où il faudrait se lever et passer à la suite des choses. Wade évitait méticuleusement le sujet de l’avenir, et interrompait Peter dès qu’il était question d’enfants.  
-… Est-ce que tu as peur…? demanda d’un coup Spidey, n’y tenant plus.  
-Qui, moi?! Pourquoi une telle question? J’ai peur de rien, chéri! Dis l’homme qui c’est fait trancher en 26 morceaux et qui est encore en pleine forme…!  
-… Wade… Soit sérieux, juste quelques minutes…! S’il-te-plaît…! pria l’homme araignée, se levant, enlevant finalement son masque au complet et fouillant dans son costume pour sortir la boîte. Tiens… Je me doutes que tu n’as pas envie de savoir toute suite… Crois-moi, j’aimerais aussi qu’on attende… Mais il y a aussi une part de moi qui meurt d’envie de savoir… qu’est-ce que l’avenir nous réserve…  
Wade avait remit son masque, regardant la boîte sur la table de la cuisine, semblant calme, calme et peut-être même triste.  
-… Je te l’ai déjà dit, je vais prendre mes responsabilités... Mais je sais aussi que si tu es enceint, si nous… nous devenons parents… Nous ne serons pas des bons pères… J’ai du mal à être assez présent pour toi…! Imagine pour un gosse…!  
-Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas d’enfant…? demanda Wade, nerveux, Peter se demanda qui était le plus vieux d’entre les deux.  
Lui, en âge mental…! Mais il aimait le naturel et la sincérité de Wade. Il ne semblait pas voir les difficultés qu’un enfant allait causer. Et en même temps, serait-ce si terrible…? Peut-être qu’il avait juste peur d’une relation quasi éternelle avec Wade alias Deadpool. Peur d’aimer cet enfant mais de le perdre par leurs nombreux ennemis. Pire…! Qu’il se détourne d’eux et devienne un ennemi…!  
Sûrement avait-il trop d’imagination. Quoi qu’il en soit, présentement, ton petit ami pouvait être enceint. Et il n’était vraiment pas correct de lui faire penser qu’il n’allait pas le soutenir et l’aimer, quoi qu’il arrive.  
-Je…! J’aurais voulu, par le passé…! Bien sûr, avant d’être mutant… Mais ma vie est super compliqué…! Il faut un minimum de stabilité, pour élever des enfants…! commenta Peter, étant réaliste, avant de se passer une main sur le front. Merde… On a même pas fait le test et je te parles comme si on allait être parents… Je me doutes que je t’aide pas, je m’excuse, Wade… C’est juste que… si… Si ça peut te soulager, si j’aurais à choisir, de tous les hommes de cette planète, pour être le père de mon gosse… Ben… ça aurait été toi…!  
Deadpool sourit sous son masque et se leva prestement pour serrer Peter dans ses bras.  
-Tu peux pas savoir combien tu peux me rassurer! Merci! s’écria le mercenaire, Peter lui caressant le dos, sourcillant.  
« J’pense pas qu’en temps normale, un gars cherche un autre gars pour « fonder » littéralement une famille… Mais bon, c’est toujours mieux que l’adoption… » songea-t-il, Deadpool prenant la boîte, l’ouvrant rapidement et allant gaiment aux toilettes.   
Le trois minutes d’attente parut des heures, mais Deadpool revint, s’assoyant sur le sofa, gardant son costume et son masque. Sûrement pensait-il que Peter l’aimait mieux avec son costume, qu’il serait plus capable d’encaisser la vérité. Il se trompait. Peter aimait Deadpool, autant qu’il aimait Wade Wilson. Les deux étaient un seul et même individu. Comme il aimait penser qu’il était autant Spiderman que Peter Parker.  
Deadpool commença à converser de tout et de rien, Peter ne l’obligeant pas à cracher le morceau toute suite.  
-… Non, mais sérieusement, Peter, tu devrais être plus positif…! commenta soudain son partenaire, l’homme araignée grimaçant.  
Est-ce que c’était pour lui sous-entendre une bonne nouvelle?!   
Mais quel pouvait être la bonne nouvelle?! Il n’en était plus sûr. D’un point de vue pratique, pour que se soit une bonne nouvelle, il faudrait que la nouvelle soit : négatif. Pas d’enfant, pas de tracas d’avenir, pas de nouvelles responsabilités.  
Peter avait pourtant tellement eu l’impression que juste le fait que son partenaire puisse tomber enceint, il était déjà persuader qu’ils seraient parents. Et lui prendre ce rôle de père, de partenaire aimant et épaulant le père de son enfant… Il se sentait stupide, mais ça lui arracha une larme. Il se força à ne rien montrer, Wade ne pouvant pas voir le côté de son visage d’où la larme glissait jusqu’à sa joue.  
-… Ah…? Positif…? Dans quel sens, une nouvelle positive…?  
-… Dans le sens… que s’est positif…! s’écria Wade, lui montrant le test entre ses doigts, un petit plus bleu apparaissant dans l’écran.  
Peter le prit, ses doigts tremblant, Wade riait de plus en plus jusqu’à ce que son rire meurt.  
-… Je voulais… Je veux tellement voir cet enfant, Pet… Mais alors, pourquoi j’ai peur, d’un coup?! fit-il, se prenant la tête, Peter sentit les larmes coulés pour de bons et il lui serra les épaules.   
-Wade…? Wade? C’est vraiment… une bonne nouvelle… d’accord? Et je serais là… Alors, ne t’en fait pas…, commenta-t-il, Wade tournant sa tête et vit l’air chaviré mais le doux sourire sur le visage de son amant.  
Il se nicha contre lui, ayant besoin de réconfort.  
-… Je sais que le gosse aura au moins un super papa… Toi…, avoua Deadpool, Peter sentant son cœur se serré. Tu es parfait, trop gentil et trop sensible pour ce monde. Pas étonnant que tu as peur d’avoir un enfant en cette époque troublée… Mais moi…? Est-ce que je pourrais apporter quelque chose de bien à Spiderman Jr…?  
-Ce ne sera pas mon clone, Wade…! soupira son petit ami, lui caressant les cheveux. Notre enfant sera différents de nous, mais nous allons apprendre à l’aimer et l’accepter tel qu’il est… D’accord? Et tu sais, je suis sûr que tu lui apporteras beaucoup de choses… C’est vrai, tu es optimiste, tu vas toujours de l’avant, tu n’hésites jamais… Tu es un peu fou, mais j’aime ça de toi, aussi… Alors, ne penses pas que tu es moins important que moi. Jamais. Notre bébé aura besoin de nous deux, et il t’aimera, autant que je t’aime.  
-Snif! Tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer! Mais ça marche! s’écria Deadpool, serrant son amoureux plus fort contre lui, tellement rassuré.  
Peter avait beau dire tout ça, il était inquiet pour l’avenir. Deadpool sera un parent unique et super affectueux, il en était sûr. Mais seraient-ils assez présent? Comment le dire à leurs amis? Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait lui donner pour se protéger de ce monde dangereux et trompeur…?

Bruce suivit la grossesse de Wade avec attention, soutenant toujours que c’était une très bonne nouvelle. Les autres des Avengers ne semblaient pas partager leur avis mais Peter fit tout en son pouvoir pour s’assurer que son partenaire ne manquait de rien et aussi de préparer leurs familles et amis à cette nouveauté.  
Bien sûr, il mentit à plusieurs, disant qu’ils allaient adopter l’enfant d’une amie qui était tomber enceinte par erreur. La vérité n’était pas facile à accepter…!   
Fury réalisa que les états de lucidité chez Deadpool était plus importantes et qu’il pouvait même tenir une conversation sans jamais toucher à ses armes ou sous-entendre tuer ou frapper quelqu’un. Il observa même qu’il passait le plus clair de son temps en civile, magasinant avec Peter les accessoires pour le bébé.   
Ils avaient emménager leur chambre d’amis en pouponnière. Tout était fait près. Peter avait insisté pour qu’il soit un Wilson, comme Wade.  
-… C’est mon cadeau. Pour que Wilson ne soit pas juste une trace de ton passé, mais aussi ton futur…, commenta Peter, Wade sentait son cœur se réchauffer.  
Il n’y avait pas de mot pour décrire l’amour qu’il ressentait pour son partenaire…! Il accepta même de mettre leur enfant au monde au SHIELD pour une maintenance médicale rapproché.  
-… Mais c’est toi qui choisi son prémon, okay? demanda Wade, Peter hésita mais hocha la tête.  
-… D’accord…   
Il n’avait pas d’idée mais il trouverait un bon nom pour leur enfant… Il en était persuadé.

Les criminels n’arrêtèrent pas leurs méfaits pour autant, mais en ce temps idylliques pour Peter et Wade. Spiderman était en mission spéciales chez Tony Stark quand il reçut un message de Fury.  
Tony ne sut pas de quoi il était question mais d’un seul coup, Spidey se mit à se battre comme deux héros, mettant ses ennemis K.O. en un temps record.  
-Tu peux t’occuper du reste, Tony?! demanda Spiderman, sa ton de voix étant stressé.  
-Pourquoi se pressé? J’aurais voulu te montrer mon travail sur mes nouvelles fusées…! Elles peuvent traverser la stratosphère et être intégré à mon armure! Allez, ça va prendre 5 minutes.  
-Tony! Pas le temps! Si j’y vais pas dans la seconde- mais pourquoi je t’expliques…?! Juste… Bye! Et bon travail! s’écria Spidey, partant d’un seul coup en tirant sa toile, Tony sourcillant.  
-… Mais quelle mouche l’a piqué?

Bruce s’était promis de ne pas s’énerver mais il avait du mal à gérer sa colère, Deadpool jurant et le frappant, alors que les contractions augmentaient de capacité.  
-« Facile », qu’ils disaient?! « Plaisant?! » AIE! Oui, faire un bébé, mais le poussé de là, ouille! Merde! C’est trop… Argh! Non, ne me touche pas!   
-Mais Wade…! fit Bruce, sentant le sang battre dans ses tempes, voulant l’aider mais ne pouvant rien faire si c’était recevoir des coups ou se faire insulter.  
-Il est pas question que mon bébé voit ta sale tronche en premier! Je veux Spidey! Aille! Où est-il?!   
Un agent rentrait pour savoir la source de ce vacarme et sourcilla devant l’étrange position du mutant. Une toile d’araignée le tira par en arrière comme dans un cartoon, Spiderman prenant sa place, respirant comme un dératé.  
-J’ai-arf!-fait-af!-aussi vite-arf!-que j’ai-!  
-Woh, du calme! Bruce! Aidez-le, lui! s’écria Deadpool, sourcillant, Bruce tirant une chaise à Spiderman mais ce dernier restant debout, enlevant ses gants et serrant la main de son partenaire.  
-Pour… Pourquoi tu es encore en costume…? Tu serais pas plus à l’aise sans…! demanda Spidey, Bruce s’assoyant, essayant de se calmer, lui, avant de renter en colère.  
-Pour que tout le monde au SHIELD réalise que le père de ton enfant est Wade Wilson…? Non, je préfère encore gardé l’anonymat…!  
-… Wade, il sera difficile, si le gosse est un mutant, que les gens ne fassent pas le rapprochement…! répliqua Spiderman, avant de réaliser que Bruce avait le teint vert. … Docteur Banner? Et si je prenais le relais…?   
-… D’accord, merci… Pour l’instant… Il n’y avait pas… grrr… de complication. Je dois prendre de l’air…! fit-il, partant précipitement, Spiderman se sentant rassurer de ne pas à avoir à affronter un monstre colérique vert en plus de son petit ami qui était en très d’accoucher.  
D’entre les deux, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur, mais il préférait rester attentif à son amoureux, semblant souffrir, se cabrant.  
-… Est-ce qu’il va bien passé…? Il est pas trop tard pour une césarienne...! commenta-t-il, Deadpool prenant ses mains en grognant.  
-… Tu penses que je suis incapable de le faire, toi aussi?! C’est pas parce que je suis pas une femme que…!  
-Hé! Non, c’est faux! Tu peux faire en sorte que l’impossible devienne possible, Wade…! Je sais, je vis avec toi! Et même si ce n’est pas facile, je ne voudrais pas te remplacer par qui que se soit d’autre…  
Il réussit à faire sourire son amoureux, avant qu’il ne plisse les yeux et se remette à pousser. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Peter tenait son fils dans les bras, tremblant.   
-… C’est un garçon… Un beau garçon…! dit-il, ému, Wade soupirant.  
-Mais on savait déjà, Pet! On avait vu son mini pénis sur la radio! Je peux l’avoir…? demanda Wade, étirant son bras.  
Il le tint contre lui, ses bras repliés, souriant.  
-Alors, c’est à cause de toi que j’ai sué eau et sang…? Hein? Tu ne me dis pas tellement merci, l’ami…! Mon petit Spidey…  
-… Zoe Wilson… Notre trésor…, commenta Spiderman, s’assoyant à côté de son amoureux et caressant le bras potelé du nouveau né.  
Il baya et remua, encerclant ses minuscules doigts autour du doigt semblant gigantesque de Wade, ce dernier ayant le fou-rire du contraste et d’enfin tenir ce petit bout-chou contre lui.  
-… Je pensais pas qu’un truc aussi plissé pouvait être aussi mignon…! Comment on va pouvoir s’en séparer…?! demanda-t-il.  
-Même la fin du monde ne pourrait pas me faire quitter son chevet…! commenta Spiderman, l’observant émerveillé.  
-Hé, faut pas exagéré…! Zoe aimerait bien grandir et atteindre l’âge adulte pour devenir une sexy racaille comme ses papas chéris…! S’il y a une fin du monde, tu t’y colles! commenta Deadpool, faisant sourire son partenaire.  
-… Pourquoi tu n’y irais pas…? Je pourrais le garder, lui donner un biberon…!  
-Ah non! C’est moi qui l’a mit au monde?! C’est moi qui lui donne son premier biberon…!  
-… Et qui changera sa première couche…? demanda Peter.  
-Toi, bien sûr! s’écria le mercenaire avec conviction, avant que les deux hommes se mettent à rire.  
-Et le pire, c’est que je ne peux pas objecter…!   
-Tu es trop gentil pour ça…! commenta Wade, l’embrassant en faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger le bébé dans ses bras.  
Le bambin fit quelques sons avec sa bouche avant de trouver une position confortable pour se reposer, suçant un des doigts de son père.  
Fury passa quelques temps plus tard, ne pu s’empêcher de sourire devant l’image que faisaient les nouveaux parents et leur bébé mais se força à retrouver son sérieux légendaire quand il se rendit en réunion. 

Dire que l’enfant fut toute suite une célébrité ou reconnu comme l’enfant de Spiderman et Deadpool serait mentir. Mais Peter réalisa son pouvoir de mutant vers ses 6 ans.   
Zoe était un gamin très calme, attentif et penseur, contrairement à son hyperactif père Wade, les cheveux en batailles bruns, comme Peter. Il avait le sens de l’humour et parfois parlait avec trop d’honnêteté, comme la fois qu’il avait dit haut et fort qu’un de ses pères tuait des gens pour nourrir sa famille, Peter s’étant sentit horrifié. Mais sinon, il n’avait pas de souci, pas la moindre attente.  
Peter revenait de son boulot de recherche quand il trouva Zoe seul à la maison, un pot de vitre cassé au sol, une plaie sur son poignet.   
-Oh bon sang, Zoe! Ne bouge pas! Je reviens avec la trousse de secours! s’écria Peter, se disant que tout ça n’arriverait pas si leurs emplois du temps, à lui et Wade, n’était pas tant surchargé.  
Quand il revint, il se pétrifia. Zoe était en très d’étendre avec son autre main de la toile sur sa plaie.  
-… N… Non, non, non, non, non! Zoe! C’est mieux un pansement! s’écria-t-il, craignant que quand la toile s’enlève, la plaie se soit infecté.  
Mais il n’osait arracher la toile que son fils venait de produire, l’observant avec ses grands yeux bleu, comme ceux Wade.  
-… Mais non, papa… Regarde! fit-il, prenant le rebord de la toile et la tira doucement.   
La toile avait été sur sa peau quelques secondes mais la plaie était parfaitement refermés. Peter n’en revenait pas.  
-… Tu fais de la toile d’araignée… qui guérit…? résuma-t-il, Zoe hocha la tête. Depuis… depuis combien de temps du fait ça…?  
-Pas longtemps… Quelques semaines. Je m’étais grafigné le genou quand papa m’a amené manger des tacos sur le toit. J’ai pensé à mettre de la toile dessus.   
-Attends une seconde… Wade t’amène en viré sur des toits?!   
-Pas Wade… Deadpool…! expliqua Zoe, souriant, Peter se frappant le front.  
-… D’accord… Il faut que je lui dises deux mots… Où est-il…?   
-Il m’a dit qu’il allait tuer quelqu’un au centre ville… Et qu’il allait m’acheter un vélo avec l’argent…!  
-L’enfoiré! Je veux dire…! C’est pas bien, tuer des gens! On va aller l’arrêter! Mets ton foulard, pas question que je te laisse tout seul!   
-… Tu mets ton costume, papa? demanda Zoe.  
-Pas le choix! répliqua Peter, se changeant rapidement.  
-Chouette! s’écria Zoe, semblant de plus en plus impressionné d’avoir comme parents deux supers héros.  
Il s’accrocha à son dos et poussa quelques cris enthousiastes alors que Spiderman se balançait de gratte-ciel en gratte-ciel. L’homme araignée ne pouvait se l’avouer, mais se promener avec son fils en étant Spiderman était vivifiante, comme s’il partageait cette expérience de liberté et d’infinité avec lui.  
« Mais j’ai mon mot à dire quand à ce que Deadpool va lui enseigner…! » songea-t-il en sourcillant, revenant à sa réalité et évitant avec aisance un panneau en penchant son corps, Zoe riant, ses cheveux battant dans le vent nocturne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! The End! Enfin, cela reste une fin ouverte! Mais je ne pense pas réécrire sur le fils de Spiderman et Deadpool. À moins que j'aille beaucoup de reviews qui me le demande, mais ça m'étonnerait...!  
> Par contre, je serais bien prête à réécrire sur ce pairing tout simplement trop mignon et adorable...! Si vous avez, faites-le moi savoir! Si vous voulez lire d'autre fanfic de ma plume avec ces personnages, la boîte à review ne vous mordra pas! Juré!  
> Merci encore de votre fidèle lecture! Passez une bonne journée! À bientôt!  
> aniwa_blue


End file.
